Shards of Destiny
by Rose Lillian Marshall
Summary: The young goddess Seresute is made Kagome's sister through a wish Kagome makes. Upon coming to the feudal era, Seresute meets Sesshomaru. Romance blooms, but someone else comes in. A long lost love of Seresute's comes back.
1. Chapter 1

**Shards of Destiny**

_The name of the main character is the goddess Seresute. She has no last name. She has long brown hair and blue eyes. (I'm using Belldandy as the main character's appearance.) Seresute can faze through the feudal era and the modern world to help people in need. She comes to Kagome's family and helps them with everything after Kagome wished for Seresute to be her sister. Although Seresute has to return to the feudal era every so often, she stills goes back and becomes long-lost sister to Kagome. Seresute also destroys demons in the feudal era to help the humans there. The humans worship her as the supreme goddess that she is. Seresute wields the Goddess Staff to destroy her enemies and the Moon Bow, an indestructable bow made from the Moon itself. It fired Star Arrows. With one hit, it could kill even Naraku, but she never found him. Seresute has a companion that goes everywhere with her; a lovely white unicorn that she sometimes rides. The unicorn's name is Sora. Seresute has white angel wings, but she doesn't use them much; she uses her feet more. She has a powerful sword called the Ryukotsusei, a sword that held the spirit of the dragon Ryukotsusei. It was passed to her by InuTaisho, Sesshomaru's father. Her mother was a human, but no one knows why Seresute is a goddess. She has demon traits though; she has marks on her face like her father did. Her father was half dog demon and half celestial demon, so that probably explains why she is a goddess. However she doesn't change into a dog like her father could. Instead she turns into a light brown wolf with the marks still on its face. It's brown because that's the color of her hair. She can command the skies, water, wind, fire, etc. She can even bend the elements to her will. That's the character, so enjoy the story._

* * *

Seresute Higurashi walked with her sister Kagome to their school. On the way, they discussed everything that might happen. It had only been yesterday when Seresute had granted Kagome's wish and became her sister. Kagome's mother, grandfather and brother had immediately accepted her into the family. Now Seresute was going to school to act like a normal human female. It was easy for her. Once there, Kagome introduced her to her friends. Hojo approached just as soon as Kagome's friends were done ogling over Seresute.

"Hey Kagome, who's that?" He pointed to Seresute.

"That's Seresute. She's my sister."

"Ohhhhhh..." Hojo's voice got dreamy and a smile appeared on his face. Kagome could practically see her being erased from Hojo's book of crushes and Seresute's name written down.

Kagome and Seresute endured a hard day at school together and they were overjoyed when it was over. Kagome readied her stuff and ran to the well at her house. Seresute had already changed and now they were jumping into the well. Kagome had hardly stepped out when she was tackled by Shippo.

"KAGOME! You're back. We're so happy!"

"Hmph, yeah. We're all happy Kagome," a sarcastic voice said. A silver-haired guy came out from behind a tree and just stared.

"Kagome, who the hell is she?" he said rudely, pointing at Seresute.

"She happens to be the supreme goddess Inuyasha. Show her respect!" Kagome said.

"Respect my ass. Why should I?" Inuyasha huffed.

"Would you rather her fry you to a crisp?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha's face went blank.

"No thanks," he said quickly.

Suddenly his ears perked up and he started sniffing around Seresute. A HUGE anime sweatdrop had appeared on Seresute's forehead.

"Uhhhh...what are you doing?" she asked.

"You have a strange scent on you. It smells like...something. I can't identify it," he said, gazing at her.

"Inuyasha, SIT BOY!" Kagome said. Inuyasha let out a yelp before he fell face-first into the ground, creating a huge hole.

Seresute giggled. "Are those Beads of Subjugation around his neck?" she asked.

"Yeah. Kaede put them on him and I made the command word 'sit' (Inuyasha pounded into the ground again)."

"Ohhhhh."

Suddenly Inuyasha's dog ears perked up again and he unsheathed his Tetsusaiga.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Who do you think?" he snarled, "It's that damn egotistical dog."

A figure appeared in the shadow of the trees and came into the light. Seresute saw a young man with silver hair just like Inuyasha's and two maroon stripes on each side of his face.

"Who's that?" Seresute asked Kagome.

"That's Sesshomaru. He's Inuyasha's elder brother. Inuyasha told me that he was a full-fledged dog demon like Inuyasha, except Inuyasha's half dog demon."

"Sesshomaru, you cold bastard. What do you want now? Back for the Tetsusaiga, right?" Inuyasha growled.

"How did you guess, you filthy hanyou? Who's your little female friend? Another pitiful human," Sesshomaru said looking at Seresute, but he stopped upon seeing her white angel wings which were unfurled.

Inuyasha simply growled and lunged at Sesshomaru. He dodged it so gracefully Seresute was amazed. She thought that only she could do that, but she was wrong. Inuyasha growled again and raised his sword.

"WIND SCAR!"

A powerful blast erupted from the sword and came at Sesshomaru, who got out of the way just in time. He landed right behind Kagome and Seresute.

"Kagome! Seresute!" Inuyasha yelled, turning round and running at Sesshomaru.

Without a word, Sesshomaru jumped again, dodging Inuyasha again. Inuyasha landed clumsily into Seresute's chest. A huge anime vein popped onto Seresute's forehead as she hit Inuyasha over the head.

"Hentai," she muttered.

"Damn you Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha said as Sesshomaru made his getaway.

* * *

Done. I'm actually taking this off of my other account on a different website and posting it here. I'm done with the other site. See ya soon!

Miranda and Marie


	2. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's Fight

_The second chapter. More of Seresute revealed! Yayee! Enjoy!!_

* * *

After the fight with Sesshomaru, the group went to the village to see Kaede, the village priestess. The children came up to Kagome and Seresute and ran around them. Seresute noticed a little girl who stood alone. Her heart went out in pity to the girl. She stepped out of the circle of children and walked towards the girl. The child smiled a little when Seresute abandoned the other children and came to her. Seresute could tell the child was poor just by her clothes and how unkempt she was. Seresute held up her hand and a blue orb appeared, hovering a few inches from her palm. Kagome, Inuyasha and Shippo watched as Seresute took the child's hand and pressed the sphere into it. Before their very eyes, the child's clothing was new and she was clean. In the child's hand was the sphere, still glowing blue.

"Take this to your home and show it to your parents," Seresute whispered into the child's ear.

She smiled and ran off, clutching the orb in her hand tightly. Inuyasha watched with awe.

'She's almost like Kikyo; she has her kindness,' he thought.

Seresute was followed by a great many people as they got to Kaede's hut and entered.

"Ah Kagome, you're back, my child," Kaede said, "I see you have Seresute accompanying you. Tell me child, how did you get her to come with you?"

"She came to my home in the present and gave me a wish. I wished for her to be my long-lost sister," Kagome said.

"Ah, I see," Kaede said thoughtfully, "Sister Kikyo tried summoning the Supreme Goddess, but failed. I've always wanted to meet the Supreme Goddess and this is the moment. Legend says that when life was new in the world, the Supreme Goddess came and brought into this world the Shikon Jewel. She entrusted it to the priestess of the village, my mother. After she passed away, she gave the jewel to Sister Kikyo. Kikyo died, but not before taking the jewel with her to the afterlife. Ever since that, the Goddess didn't come down to earth for a long time. Now it seems that Kagome has wished her into the world, to help people in need an-"

"Blah, blah, blah. Why are we even talking about the Supreme Goddess? She just happens to be standing in the room with us right now," Inuyasha said grumpily.

"Inuyasha! Show her respect!" Kagome said angrily, "We need to know why Sesshomaru acted so weird when he saw Seresute."

"Sesshomaru! Oh no! This is bad indeed!" Kaede wailed.

"Uhhhh...why is it bad?" Kagome asked, a sweatdrop appearing.

"Sesshomaru has been seeking Seresute all over these lands. He even tears villages apart looking for her," Kaede said, "He's seen her before and fell in love with her."

"SESSHOMARU!? IN LOVE?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA! That has got to be the funniest thing I have ever heard of," Inuyasha said wiping tears of mirth from his eyes.

Seresute excused herself to get some fresh air and stepped outside. She unsheathed Ryukotsusei and gazed at it for a little bit. Sora, her unicorn, appeared and nuzzled her throat. Seresute ran her hand through Sora's white hair and sighed.

"Maybe I should see Sesshomaru about this, shouldn't I Sora," she said to Sora, putting her face on the horse's muzzle.

She sheathed Ryukotsusei and looked to the stars.

'Father, Mother...what would you have me do?' she thought.

She put her arms in front of her, palms down, then she turned her palms to where they were facing up slightly. Another blue orb appeared, bigger this time. The orb's surface surrounded her and Sora and lifted them up in the air. Inuyasha had just come out and seen the whole thing, his mouth dropped all the way to the ground.

'She has a UNICORN!? Those things are extinct!' he thought, 'Jeez!' He went back into the hut.

That's it. Next chapter up soon!


	3. Kaede

_The third chapter. Yayee! Enjoy!!_

* * *

Seresute reappeared at least 50 miles away from the village and began walking for a while. The cool night air was refreshing against her skin and she stopped when she noticed a hot spring.

"Oh! Sora, look! A hot spring. I haven't seen one of these for a while," she said excitedly.

She stripped of all her clothes and stepped in, relaxing at the feel of warm spring water.

"Ahhhhh, that hits the spot. Right Sora?" Seresute asked.

Sora was nibbling at some grass, but she stopped to address her mistress.

"Yes Mistress Seresute," she said.

Sora went back to nibbling on the grass and Seresute sank into the depths of the spring. She was blissfully unaware that three people were watching her.

"She's very pretty, isn't she, Master Jaken," the voice of a little girl said.

This person named Jaken didn't respond. He was too busy staring.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm pretty sure Lord Sesshomaru won't even acknowledge her," he said.

The dragon next to them, whose name was Ah-Un, snorted loudly. That caused Seresute to snap to attention. She scanned the surroundings, then got out and wrapped a towel around herself. (Did they have towels in that time period? Oh well!)

Seresute was at full attention after hearing a sound in the bushes. She cautiously got out and dressed quickly.

"Let's go Sora," she said.

The unicorn whinnied and followed her mistress.

"Master Jaken, is that really a unicorn? Those things are rare!" the girl said.

Suddenly Sora reared up in fright, whinnying to the high heavens and pawing the ground.

"Sora, calm down. Calm down," she said as she began to sing a song.

Sora calmed down a bit, but her huge black eyes were fixated on something in the sky. Seresute looked up and saw something horrifying. At least five hundred bloodthirsty demons hovered above them. Seresute gasped and drew her Ryukotsusei from its sheathe. The sword glowed a light blue as she faced the demons. Many came at her with full force, but she cut their heads off. Fifty came at her and wrapped themselves around her legs, arms and torso, binding her tightly. One of them drifted close to her face.

"Mmmmm, a goddess. We've never killed one before. This is our chance to," it cackled.

She gasped and struggled mightily against the demons, but they held fast.

'This is my only resort,' she thought as the blue diamond-shaped mark on her forehead flashed a bright blue. Her eyes turned bright red and she started to change. Pretty soon, the human form of Seresute had vanished. Now there was a bloodthirsty brown wolf with the marks on her face, looking at the demons hungrily. Her monstrous paw came up and swiped at them. They screeched as they died. Her head came around to gaze at the others, who quickly ran away. She huffed and changed back into her lovely human form. Walking again, she heard a sound behind her and looked back. Nothing.

'Get a hold of yourself Seresute. You can't jump at every single sound you hear.'

A huge fox demon came out of nowhere and gazed down at her.

"Finally, I have found a woman worthy enough to be my wife. Come and we'll be married as soon as possible," he cackled, picking her up with his teeth. She gasped and hit him with an arrow from her bow, hitting him square in the eye. He howled in pain, letting her go. She fell to the ground bleeding from where he had gotten her. He spit at her and attacked, slashing her body up until blood was pooled everywhere. Seresute lay on the ground twitching from the pain when she heard another loud crash and a huge dog demon appeared. (Guess!) It faced the fox demon and came at it, biting it with its fangs. The fox's neck began to lose its skin as the dog demon's acid saliva wore it away. Whimpering, it ran off, leaving the dog demon with Seresute. It turned its head and looked at her with predatory eyes. She just lay there, knowing that the demon was going to eat her. But surprisingly, it didn't. Instead, it picked her up gently in its teeth and placed her on its back. Slowly, he began walking, Sora following behind. Seresute grabbed fistfuls of its fur and fell unconscious.

That's it. Next chapter up soon!


	4. Sesshomaru's Party of Four, Now Five

_The fourth chapter. Yayee! Enjoy!!_

* * *

Her head throbbing, Seresute woke up to Sora licking her face lightly, whinnying softly. She smiled, patting the horse's muzzle.

'Precious Sora,' she thought.

She sat up far enough to the point where she wasn't in pain from the wounds inflicted by the fox demon. When she raised her head, she was face-to-face with a little girl about 9 or 10. She screeched loudly out of surprise and fell backwards. The girl giggled a little and helped her to sit up. Seresute rubbed the back of her head trying to dull the headache and looked at the girl again. The girl had black hair and deep brown eyes that were filled with concern. She also wore a orange kimono.

"Hi!" she chirped, "I'm Rin."

"Hello Rin. Tell me, how did I get here?" she asked, looking around and seeing a small camp set up.

"Lord Sesshomaru found you wounded and brought you here," Rin said, "I'm glad. Can you stay with us? I've always wanted another person to play with other than Master Jaken."

Seresute smiled, her eyes closing with amusement. "If it's alright with this Lord Sesshomaru, then yes."

At that, a very strange creature appeared. It was a toad-like demon.

"Rin! Do not speak with this worthless human! I'm surprised Lord Sesshomaru saved her worthless hide." it said.

At that, Seresute's eyes narrowed to daggers. She stood up to her full height of 5'7 despite the rush of pain that went through her and looked down at the toad.

"Care to repeat that again, you miserable toad!" she said in a deadly soft voice.

It shook its head. "I thought so unless you want to lose your head."

She punched him in the head and he got a huge anime bump on his head. Sora bent her head and sniffed around the toad. He jumped and hit her across the neck with his staff. Sora went wild and kicked him about twenty feet in the air. She stomped around and advanced on Seresute and Rin. Suddenly a line of energy came and looped around her neck.

"Sora!" Seresute shouted, running at her and loosening the line. Sora still stomped in anger, but Seresute stroked her neck and she calmed, nuzzling her mistress's shoulder.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin shouted, running to that same young man she had seen while she had been with Inuyasha and Kagome. Lord Sesshomaru took no notice of Rin and walked towards Seresute, his gaze never faltering as he approached her and the horse.

"If you cannot control that beast, I will kill it human," he said in a cold voice.

Seresute gave him an angry look. If she had meant for it to intimidate him, it failed. How dare he call her a human. She might have a human form, but she was no human. She sighed and went back to calming the horse. Before long, Sora had been put under a sleeping spell. She rested quietly on the ground, her soft breaths barely audible. The toad immediately came after her.

"That damn hor-" he was cut off when Seresute suddenly punched him on the head.

"Shut up toad!"

"Master Jaken! You shouldn't insult Seresute's unicorn," Rin said, giggling a little.

Sesshomaru had an amused smile on his face as he watched Seresute and Jaken faced off in an insulting contest. So far Seresute was winning, then Jaken called her a witch and she punched him hard. She left him on the ground and walked over to Sora, sitting down beside her and stroking her pure silvery mane. She kept her eyes fixed on the ground, never raising them for a second as she recalled last night's episode. Surely that had been Sesshomaru who had saved her, but why? He seemed like a cold heartless bastard who didn't care for anything or anyone other than himself. Why would Rin follow him if she was a human and he despised them. His henchman Jaken was worse. That toad was arrogant and rude. Calling her a witch. She felt like crying, but she didn't. She kept her cool composure and glanced up at the bright sun. Suddenly Rin came up to her and asked if she wanted to fish with her and Jaken. Agreeing, Seresute went with them to the river nearby, Sesshomaru and Ah-Un following close behind.

Rin and Seresute were laughing, splashing Jaken with water until he was soaked. Then they got into a water fight as well, although Seresute was gentle with Rin. Rin beat her, only because she allowed her to. Just then, Rin accidentaly splashed water on Seresute's wounds and she yelled, falling backwards into the water. She came up all wet and dripping, holding her stomach where fresh blood had begun to stain her kimono.

"Seresute! What happened?" Rin shrieked as she ran to assist her.

"Nothing I can fix," she groaned as she sat on the riverbank and tried healing herself, but Sesshomaru came up behind her and pushed her down on her back.

"What the hell are you doing!?" she said to him as he parted her kimono to where the wounds were visible. It wasn't pretty. Tooth marks ran in a horizontal line across her stomach, and they were bleeding freely. Sesshomaru gestured to Rin, who brought some boiling water from the camp. He took it and poured it on her wounds. A loud shriek of pain burst forth and she jumped up, adjusting her clothes and looking down at him with hell in her eyes.

He stood as well and gazed down at her from his great height. She wasn't intimidated.

"I can heal myself!" she said, "I don't need your treatment."

"Do as you wish, foolish girl," he said in a cold stern voice as he walked off into the shade of a tree and settled down on the grass.

"Lord Sesshomaru! I was wondering, could Seresute travel with us? I've always wanted someone else to play with other than Master Jaken," Rin said, giving him the one thing that mostly no one could resist, the dreaded puppy eyes.

He simply stared at her before giving his answer. "It's fine as long as she doesn't become a burden."

Seresute turned to look at him, wonder in her eyes. If what Kaede had said was true, then why didn't Sesshomaru act like he was in love with her? She didn't love him, that much was obvious. She turned away from him and proceeded to heal herself.

* * *

Next chappie up soon.


	5. Rin Abducted

_The fourth chapter. Yayee! Enjoy!!_

They were on the go again and Seresute was now a member of Sesshomaru's party. Although she didn't want to, Rin had insisted. So now she joined them, for a short time anyway.

* * *

Sesshomaru was being his usual self, staring out among the valley from a hill at nighttiime when Jaken came running. Seresute, who had been taking Sora out for a stroll, came back and heard what Jaken said. Rin had been kidnapped by Kagura, the Wind Sorceress. She didn't like Kagura one bit. She saw Sesshomaru just staring at Jaken like he was some voracious parasite.

"Let me reassure you Lord Sesshomaru," a voice came out of nowhere and before her very eyes, Naraku appeared, clad in his baboon pelt.

"If you heed my request, I shall return Rin in good health."

"Ahh, it's Naraku!" Jaken yelled running around, but then Seresute's fist came out of nowhere and punched him on the head.

"We meet again. So, what do you have up your sleeve this time?" Sesshomaru asked coolly.

"Nothing special. I simply want you to kill Inuyasha," Naraku replied.

"Heh," Sesshomaru said, a grin appearing on his face, "Why are you going through all this trouble for something so trivial?"

He then ran at Naraku and sliced his head off. The pelt disappeared and all there was was a doll.

"Does Naraku honestly believe that he could threaten me into action by endangering the life of a mere mortal?" Sesshomaru said, his voice holding doubt.

"Are you going to turn your back on Rin?" Seresute asked.

His golden eyes met her blue ones. He did not say anything, but he turned and began walking away.

'I take that as a yes. You cold hearted bastard!' she thought.

"Wait Lord Sesshomaru! Where are you headed, my Lord!" Jaken said, running to keep up.

Seresute ran up to them and walked by Sesshomaru's side. He spared a glance her way and turned back to the road.

* * *

Sesshomaru stopped at a place in a valley. "Naraku's castle is here."

"Huh," Jaken looked around and saw nothing, "I don't see a castle, My Lord."

"Can you see it?" Sesshomaru suddenly asked her.

"Yes, I can," Seresute said, her eyes fixed upon a large castle. It had a very powerful barrier around it and if her senses were right, miasma.

Just then, the barrier opened up, allowing the trio to pass through. They approached the castle and Sesshomaru said something that Seresute could not hear. Suddenly the torches lit up with blue flames and Naraku's voice floated out of the darkness. "Would you have come otherwise?"

Naraku appeared out of thin air in his pelt again.

"I must inform you that the mortal girl you seek is not here at my castle. She would not be able to survive the airless atmosphere of this poisonous miasma. The girl is under my protection outside the castle walls. I assure you she is unharmed...for now."

"Naraku," Sesshomaru said, "Do me the honor of at least recognizing that I am not here simply to save Rin."

Seresute and Jaken both looked at him with bewildered expressions on their faces.

"Of course. You of all people seem to despise taking orders from others. You will not kill Inuyasha when told to do so, nor did you come to look for the girl. I realize that you are here to kill me."

Sesshomaru smiled. "You sound as if you believe you've led me into your trap. Perhaps later I'll have you explain yourself," he said as he raised his hand, "If you should survive the night, that is." He cracked his fingers loudly to make his intentions known.

Naraku laughed. "Lord Sesshomaru, I'm honored by your visit. So in return, I will gladly accept your challenge." His body began to transform into a monstrous mass.

Sesshomaru was clearly not taken aback. "Heh, a collection of rejected demons. This is your true form Naraku?"

"True form? No, my body is far from being complete."

A single claw came at Sesshomaru and Seresute, but Sesshomaru jumped, gathering Seresute in one arm and bringing her with him. Jaken was unfortunate. He managed to escape and hide. Sesshomaru came back down with Seresute and released her. She brushed herself off before turning to him.

"I can get out of the way myself. I don't need your help," she said angrily, turning away and reaching for her Moon Bow.

"Heh, you'll destroy me for not doing as you wish?" Sesshomaru asked Naraku. He unsheathed his Tokijin.

Naraku grinned. Tentacles came at Sesshomaru from both sides, but he slashed at them, causing them to disintegrate.

"Naraku, you're such a lowly demon. You will never have the power nor resources to harm me," he said.

Naraku laughed. "How about if I aim for the woman instead?" he said, nodding towards Seresute. Her eyes widened as tentacles came at her and surrounded her. But as soon as they touched her, they were immediately destroyed. A light blue aura surrounded her, protecting her from harm.

"You can't harm me as well," she said, her voice deadly calm.

The tentacles around Sesshomaru began moving again and came back together. It coiled around Sesshomaru's leg and he turned to look. Naraku found this as his chance and came at him. He sent more tentacles, but he destroyed them yet again. Jumping into the air, he struck at many more tentacles before landing on the ground, the pieces falling everywhere, one landing on his shoulder armor.

"How long do you intend to keep up this ludacrous farce?" he said.

The tentacles began moving again.

Suddenly Naraku said, "After him Kagura!"

Kagura, who had been watching, nodded and went off.

"An unexpected guest Naraku? How very unfortunate for you. I assure you his journey here would have been vain," Sesshomaru said.

He lifted Tokijin. "By the time he arrives, you'll be dead!" He slashed Tokijin and the sword released a large amount of energy right toward Naraku. It cut through Naraku's flesh and left him torn. Naraku began laughing maniacally. Seresute wanted nothing more than to kill him with a Star Arrow. One arrow could kill him, but what if it didn't? She didn't do it and waited for Sesshomaru to make a move.

"Naraku, you seemed preoccupied with what's outside these walls."

"Lord Sesshomaru, I'm afraid that I'll have to cut our visit short. I'll have your power...every last bit of your demonic power."

The tentacles became whole and surrounded Sesshomaru's body. He did nothing to stop it.

"I shall have it all for myself."

"Sesshomaru!" Seresute yelled, running at him. His gaze averted to hers, but only for a second as the tentacles overcame him and he disappeared. "SESSHOMARU!!" She approached the mass and stared at it for a bit. Tears began flowing down her fair cheeks and anger boiled within her. She turned to Naraku.

"Na...ra...ku..., I'm going to kill you for what you have done to Sesshomaru. I'll never forgive you!" she yelled as she unsheathed Ryukotsusei and ran at him. Tentacles grabbed her leg and she fell, losing her grip on her sword. Just then, she sensed Inuyasha coming, moving fast.

"Naraku! No wonder you've been hiding your true form," Inuyasha said as he swung his red Tetsusaiga, "You're dead!"

"Inuyasha..." Naraku murmured.

"WIND SCAR!"

"I think not!" Naraku said as his barrier surrounded him, but the Wind Scar broke it and it hit him.

"I've found you Naraku and today I'm going to destroy you," he said.

"Hah, don't make me laugh. Do you really think you can slay me?"

"Inuyasha!" Seresute yelled as she broke free of the tentacle's grasp and ran to his side, "Thank goodness you're here. Naraku has absorbed Sesshomaru!"

"Huh? Sesshomaru's here? That bastard, how dare he come and interfere in my battle!"

"Inuyasha, he was here before you," she said, an anime sweatdrop appearing on her head.

Naraku laughed. "Inuyasha, you've grown strong enough to break through my barrier."

The half-demon raised his sword.

"Naraku, you bastard. You won't escape this time. Prepare to die!" he said, running at Naraku.

"Hm, you may have grown more powerful, but you are certainly no match for me. Now perish!" Tentacles came at Inuyasha, but he avoided them.

"Not this time!" He swung the sword and they fell to the ground in pieces. More of them came.

"I'm not done with you yet," Naraku said.

"Oh yeah?" Inuyasha said as he slashed them, "Naraku!"

Tentacles came around and surrounded Inuyasha's body, holding him tightly in their grip.

"What? What's happening?" Inuyasha yelled as they tightened their grip.

"Inuyasha!" Seresute shouted as she fitted an arrow into her bow and fired, hitting Inuyasha's constraints. They disintegrated and Inuyasha was freed.

"This is the end Naraku, you're going down this time," Inuyasha yelled as he ran at him yet again, "Now die!" He used the Wind Scar and Naraku watched as he used Sesshomaru to take the blow. When it cleared away, the tentacles surrounding Sesshomaru were destroyed from the inside and Sesshomaru stood there, unharmed.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha said bewildered.

"Sesshomaru! You're okay!" Seresute said happily, her heart jumping for joy.

"Heh. Naraku. Ironic, isn't it? To think that the flesh that bound me to you would be your shield against Inuyasha's Wind Scar."

"Move it! I'm taking Naraku down!" Inuyasha yelled, getting in his way.

"No, Naraku belongs to me," Sesshomaru said calmly.

"Not likely. This time you won't interfere."

"I shall absorb all three of you while you bicker!" Naraku said.

"What's that?" Inuyasha hollered up at him.

Seresute stepped forth. "Step aside you two. Naraku's mine," she said.

Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked at her surprised. She had no weapon in her hand, how was she going to defeat Naraku? A bright white aura surrounded her and before Naraku's eyes, her blue eyes flashed a vivid red. Her face elongated into that of a wolf's and in only a few seconds, a huge brown wolf stood before him, looking at him with predatory eyes.

"I'm going to kill you for what you did to my parents. You killed them and brought down my wrath. Prepare to die!" she said as she swiped at him with her mighty paw.

He laughed. "Die!" Tentacles came at her and surrounded her, constricting her tightly. A whine escaped her and she tried swiping, but couldn't. She changed back to her normal self, still being constricted. Sesshomaru came at her and slashed the tentacles around her, releasing her. She fell into the youkai's arms. Looking up at him, she pulled out of his arms, brushing herself off.

'Okay, give up on the wolf form. But what Sesshomaru did, what kind of feelings were those that went through me?' she thought, blushing.

Suddenly, Inuyasha used his Wind Scar and Naraku's torso was separated from his body.

"One more should do it!" Inuyasha said. Just then Sesshomaru appeared next to him. "I told you to let me take him," he said.

"Back down!" Inuyasha retorted.

"I'll get him!" Seresute said, a Star Arrow fitted in her bow. She fired and it came at Naraku, but he disappeared in a cloud of miasma. The brothers got out of the way of the cloud, but Seresute dashed into it, fitting another arrow into her bow and firing. It hit him square on and he groaned, but he didn't die.

"What!? You're supposed to die immediately! These arrows kill instantly!" she said with horror in her voice.

"Heh, it did damage me considerably. You have great power girl. Who are you?" Naraku asked with wonder in his voice.

"I am the goddess Seresute. You killed my mother and father 50 years ago and I searched for you all over these lands," she said.

"Heh. They were weak and so are you!" he said.

She got angry. Another arrow came at him, but he deflected it.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I shall withdraw for now," he said.

A red aura surrounded Sesshomaru and his golden eyes turned red. "You fool, don't ever think that you can escape my grasp," he said angrily, his fangs bared.

"Heh heh. Lord Sesshomaru, rather than transforming and hunting me down, shouldn't you be rushing to the side of that young mortal girl?"

Sesshomaru's eyes returned to normal and his face grew calm.

"Your companion Rin is with the boy known as Kohaku. Inuyasha, even you should realize the implications," Naraku said before he disappeared.

Seresute unfolded the wings that she kept hidden on her back and flew into the air in search of Rin, having detected her presence. Sesshomaru followed close behind, using the fluffy thing on his shoulder.

* * *

Seresute had been flying for about ten minutes before looking down and seeing Rin and Kohaku. Rin was unconscious and Kohaku looked like he was about to cut her throat.

"Rin!" Her wings folded up and she fell to the ground from fifty feet. Sesshomaru landed beside her and simply stood there staring at Kohaku, whose attention was diverted to the youkai. The boy stood and faced Sesshomaru, his weapon raised. He took a step towards the man.

"Oh, you turn your blade toward me," he said, raising his clawed hand.

"Kohaku!" Inuyasha's voice broke the silence as he punched the boy in the face.

"Inuyasha!" Seresute yelled, "Was that necessary?"

"What're you doing, you fool?" Inuyasha yelled at the boy.

Kagome came running. She ran to Rin's side and picked her up.

"She's alright. She's just unconscious, that's all," she announced.

Inuyasha turned to Sesshomaru. "You heard her. The girl's not hurt, so let the boy go free."

"Stay out of this Inuyasha. It's useless to try to interfere. This boy seems compelled beyond reason to die by my hands."

Kohaku swung his weapon at Sesshomaru, but Inuyasha blocked it, disarming the boy in the process. Sesshomaru came at him, grabbing Kohaku by the neck.

"How generous of you, disarming the boy for me. I had no idea you held such strong feelings for me Inuyasha," the youkai said.

"Let's get one thing straight Sesshomaru," the hanyou said, raising his sword, "I'll kill you if you don't let him go."

The hand around Kohaku's neck tightened. "Don't do it Sesshomaru!" Kagome said.

"Set the boy down!" Inuyasha added.

"Please Sesshomaru. Don't harm him," Seresute said in a pleading voice.

A minute or two passed and Sesshomaru released Kohaku. Inuyasha was bewildered by what his brother had done. Then Rin regained consciousness.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Seresute!" she yelled happily. She then looked at Kohaku. "What happened Kohaku?"

Kohaku didn't say a word. He picked up his weapon and ran for it.

"Aren't you going after him?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagura appeared with Kohaku on her giant feather, flying away.

"Kagura..." Seresute murmured.

"Thank you Sesshomaru. Thanks for letting Kohaku go," Kagome said.

"The boy was trying to die at my hands."

"You mean, you knew that?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru turned to the hanyou. "It was Naraku's doing. And I refuse to play by his rules." He began walking away. Rin got up and began following. "Goodbye," she said.

Before she left, Seresute met with Kagome.

"I'm sorry Kagome, but I have to go. I'm with Sesshomaru's party now. But before I go, take these." She took her quiver of Star Arrows and gave them to her sister. "They're Star Arrows. Very powerful. Make sure you don't scratch yourself with one or you'll die. With your spiritual energy and the power of the arrows combined, you'll be unstoppable."

Kagome took them and gave Seresute a sisterly hug.

"Seresute! Are you coming?" Rin shouted.

"Coming!" Seresute broke the embrace and ran off to Rin.

* * *

Next chappie up soon.


	6. Jealousy

__

The sixth chapter. Yayee! Enjoy!!

"Master Jaken, Seresute, let's play a game of TongueTwister," Rin said.

"TongueTwister?" Jaken said bewildered.

"The people in the present play that game a lot. It makes me laugh," Seresute said, smiling as she walked beside Sesshomaru considering they were the adults.

"Me first. Red Jaken, blue Jaken, gold Jaken," Rin said.

"Red Jaken, blue Jaken, gold Jaken." Jaken sounded tired.

"Hey, you're pretty good," Rin said.

"For a toad," Seresute added.

"Of course," Jaken said, then Seresute's words sunk in, "What!?"

"Your turn Seresute. Water Seresute, wind Seresute, fire Seresute."

"Water Seresute, wind Seresute, fire Ser-" She stopped upon feeling a strange presence.

"What's the matter Seresute?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru stopped as well and Jaken bumped into his leg.

"Is something the matter Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked.

He was looking straight ahead as was Seresute. The sound of a flute was wafting through the silence. It was getting louder and louder until the person playing came into view. It was a woman. She had brown hair that was darker than Seresute's and she was wearing a pink kimono with a green robe. She approached and took the flute away from her lips. She knelt before Sesshomaru.

"It's been quite some time Lord Sesshomaru," she said.

"Who are you? An acquaintance of my master?" Jaken asked.

"Forgive me. I am Sara."

"Huh, who?" Jaken asked.

"I'm from Asano Castle. Have you forgotten it?"

"Asano Castle?" Sesshomaru said.

"The first time I saw you, Lord Sesshomaru, was at Asano Castle during the more difficult time."

* * *

_Flashback_

_"My Lord, it seems that the enemy is planning to end the battle tonight," a soldier reported to Lord Soujo, Sara's father._

_Soujo stood up. "It's been a month since the siege began. Provisions have run out and morale is low. There is no choice, but to accept death and make this our final resting place."_

_He turned and walked to his throne or whatever._

_"Everyone, listen well! We will set fire to the castle and open the main gates," he said._

_"Is there no other choice?" a soldier asked._

_"Can we not preserve our dignity at least?" another piped._

_"No, do not attempt to fight the enemy. Do what you must to survive."_

_"MY LORD! MY LORD!" a messenger yelled._

_"What is it? What's happening?" he said._

_"Something seems to be attacking the enemy camp."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"What manner of beast are you?" a soldier stuttered as he watched one of his comrades get thrown away like a rag doll by a silver haired man._

_"Move..." the man said in a deadly calm voice._

_"Not on your life!" the soldier challenged as he swung his sword, but Sesshomaru used his whip of light to cut the blade in half and kill the soldier._

_"A miracle. May be help sent by the Supreme Goddess," Lord Soujo murmured as he watched from a window at the castle._

_"Father..."_

_"Huh? Oh, Sara. Look at that fellow down below. He singlehandedly broke through the enemy lines and is slaughtering them all."_

_Sara came to the window and watched as Sesshomaru swung his whip gracefully. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. Once the very last soldier was killed, he looked up at her and she gasped._

* * *

Sara stood up. "Lord Sesshomaru."

His eyes narrowed. "I don't know you." He began walking and passed her, leaving her standing there.

"Please don't go," she said, turning to him, "I want to do what I can to make your wish come true."

He stopped. "Help me...you?"

"Yes. And when I've helped you realize your desire, I only ask that you acknowledge my feelings for you."

Seresute's eyes widened. 'Feelings...for him? She loves him as well!?' A bud of jealousy was planted in her heart, quickly growing.

"Hey, hey, hey. Will you stop this nonsense? There's no way someone like you can fulfill Lord Sesshomaru's wishes!" Jaken yelled at Sara.

"Jaken!"

Jaken stopped, looking at his lord. Sesshomaru turned and looked at him. "Leave her."

"Yes mi'lord."

Sara smiled. "I will fulfill your wish no matter what it takes."

He looked at her with coldness in his eyes. "Hmmm. As you please." He turned away from her.

She nodded. "Good."

She turned and walked away. As she walked past Seresute, she gave her an evil smile. Seresute didn't like her one bit. That woman was evil.

"Such a strange mortal," Jaken said, "Lord Sesshomaru, who was that odd woman anyway?"

"She sure was pretty," Rin said.

"Well, face powder does miracles," Jaken said, "Honestly, as if a mere human can help our lord."

"Are you blind Jaken? That was no human," Sesshomaru said, walking away.

"It wasn't?" Both Rin and Jaken were surprised.

"It was a demon, no, perhaps she was originally human. But never quite became a full demon. I'm sure Seresute knew it too," he said looking at her.

Her eyes were empty, just blue orbs without any light in them whatsoever. When he spoke her name, she snapped back to reality.

"What?" Jaken said.

"Let's go," Sesshomaru said to the group.

"Right," Rin agreed as they started walking again.

* * *

After about an hour or two of walking, they took a rest. Rin and Jaken were playing while Sesshomaru sat underneath a tree enjoying the shade. Seresute sat with Sora, who was lying down, her hooves underneath her. Seresute was pondering what Sara had said.

'I only ask that you acknowledge my feelings for you...I only ask that you acknowledge my feelings for you...I only ask that you acknowledge my feelings for you...'

Seresute shook those words out of her mind and felt a sick sadness well up inside her. Despite her perfection, there was only one flaw. If she fell in love with someone and someone else loved them, she would feel jealousy. That was one of her weaknesses. Rin noticed Seresute's sad expression as she patted Sora's neck and went over to her.

"Is something the matter Seresute?" she asked.

"It's nothing," she replied.

"Something's bothering you. Please tell me."

Seresute sighed. "Rin...have you...ever been in love?"

"Yes."

"I've just been thinking about what that Sara woman said about her feelings for Sesshomaru. You see, when she said it, it felt like my heart had just been torn. It hurt so badly and I couldn't do anything except watch as she passed me. She gave me an evil look when she passed and it's been haunting me. And I-"

"Seresute, you love Lord Sesshomaru, don't you?" Rin asked quietly.

Seresute's eyes began to glisten. "Yes, it's true. I love him."

"Come on, let's play. Maybe you'll feel better," Rin said.

"Alright," she said, standing up and walking with Rin to the stream nearby where Jaken was waiting.

They got in the water and Seresute had to lift her kimono up slightly so it didn't get wet. They had a water fight and when Seresute lifted her foot to splash Rin, she slipped and fell in. She came up wet and dripping.

"So much for staying dry," she said sarcastically.

Rin was laughing so hard her sides were hurting and Sesshomaru had an amused smile on his face.

"Don't worry, I'll have you dried off," Jaken said as he picked up his staff.

"No, no, no," she said, but it was too late.

"Staff of Two Heads!" Jaken said and Seresute was engulfed in flames.

When they went out, Seresute was covered in anime fire scorches. She was not looking happy. Rin gasped and Sesshomaru laughed. Seresute walked toward Jaken and picked him up.

"You damn toad. I didn't want to be dried off. Now you burned me!" she yelled as she took the staff and used it to burn HIM.

Sesshomaru was howling at that and Seresute used the water from the stream and her powers to send a jet of water at him and soak him. He didn't look amused, but Rin and Seresute were laughing. After that, they resumed their water war.

R & R! I love to hear your opinions!


	7. Fragile Heart

__

The seventh chapter. Yayee! Enjoy!!

* * *

It was nighttime and Seresute was waiting with Rin and Jaken. Sesshomaru had wandered off, but he was going to come back soon. Feeling a little concerned, Seresute told Rin she'd be back and walked off. She exited the mountains where they were and came upon a beautiful forest, its trees lush with leaves. She came upon a couple demons, but they were destroyed quickly with an arrow. She stopped beside a tree and Sora grazed while she rested. Just then, she heard a female's voice. It was talking to someone else, someone who sounded a lot like Sesshomaru. She peeked out at them from behind the tree and saw something that tore her heart in half. It was Sara...and she was kissing Sesshomaru. Right...on...the...lips... Tears welled up in Seresute's eyes and she ran. Away from Rin. Away from Jaken. Away from Inuyasha and his group. Away from Sesshomaru. She resolved. She would be on her own from now on. She wanted nothing more to do with Sesshomaru or Rin or anybody he ever knew. It was obvious he loved Sara. Sora noticed her mistress's distress and swept her up on her back, flying across the land as fast as she could. Clutching her bow tightly, Seresute could feel hot burning tears running down her cheeks.

* * *

Now that Sara was dead, he could go back to Rin, Jaken and Seresute. He wondered how Seresute was holding up after what that Sara had said about wanting him to acknowledge her feelings for him. Pretty soon he came upon Rin and Jaken, waiting patiently, but no Seresute.

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Lord Sesshomaru! Welcome back. Where have you been?" Jaken asked.

"Nowhere. Now where is Seresute?" he asked.

"She said something about finding you. She was worried about you," Rin said.

Sesshomaru stared straight ahead.

'So, she does have slight feelings for me as well. I'd prefer her over that Sara,' he thought.

The throaty whinny of a horse drew their attention to the sky, where they saw Sora flying. Seresute sat on her back, looking straight ahead. She happened to look down and see the group below. Giving Sora a small nudge in the sides, she brought her down in front of Sesshomaru. Seresute dismounted and stood before him, her head bowed. He was puzzled. This was peculiar behavior for Seresute. She was usually always happy and upright and always standing up to him, but she seemed sad and down.

"Seresute!" Rin said, running toward her. Before she could touch the folds of her kimono, a barrier formed between them, keeping Rin away. Rin was shocked.

"Seresute. Why?" she asked.

"I'm sorry Rin, but I can't stay with you anymore. I feel that it is time for us to separate," Seresute said, her face grave, "I can't bear to be around 'Lord' Sesshomaru anymore."

Rin looked at Sesshomaru, then back at Seresute, who was weeping silently.

"Lord Sesshomaru, did you do something to her?" she inquired, giving him a stern look.

He huffed, sending a look of annoyance towards Rin.

"I did not do anything to her. She must have seen something she didn't like," he said in a calm voice.

"Like you and Sara kissing!" Seresute shouted, her face scary.

Sesshomaru didn't answer. Seresute snorted and hoisted herself onto Sora's back.

"Let's go Sora!"

Sora began to take off, but then something grabbed Seresute by the ankle. It was Sesshomaru's golden whip. He yanked firmly and Seresute fell off the horse. Using his demon agility, he ran and caught her bridal style.

"Seresute!" Rin shouted.

"Let me down, you bastard! Let...me...dow-" Seresute shrieked as Sesshomaru simply dropped her in the dirt.

"You will stay with us and keep Rin company, do you hear me? If I say you stay, you stay. Got it?" he said in a deadly calm voice.

A growl escaped Seresute's throat before she could stop it.

"Fine, but sooner or later, I'll leave," she said, anger in her voice.

With a graceful air around him, Sesshomaru walked past her form and onto the path. Rin ran up to her.

"Seresute! Are you alright!?"

"Yes, I suppose," she replied, getting up and dusting herself off.

'Damn bastard,' she thought as she stared at Sesshomaru's retreating back.

R & R plz!!


	8. Back In the Modern Era

_The eighth chapter. Yayee! Enjoy!!_

* * *

A small campsite had been built for Rin and Jaken when it had finally grown dark. Seresute was gathering logs to make a fire and when she had them piled, she took a breath and blew fire onto it, the logs flaming up high. She made Rin and Jaken their supper while Sesshomaru sat under a tree and watched. Rin gave him some food and he ate as well. Seresute, however, did not.

"Rin, I'm going to go bathe in the river. Don't stay up too late," she said.

"Okay!"

After a few minutes of walking, Seresute came upon a fairly large lake with a lovely waterfall. Squealing with joy, she stripped down to a cute bathing suit from the modern era and jumped in. She frolicked around in the water and squealed with happiness. As she dove underwater and toward the waterfall, she couldn't help, but feel watched.

* * *

I watch as Seresute went underwater and my keen eyes watched as she swam in the direction of the waterfall. She was wearing a piece of clothing that looked very strange to me. Why did she not strip entirely? Was she wary of my presence? Did she sense me? I couldn't tell. Seresute's head rose from the water at the beautiful falls and she is completely soaked. She was so beautiful. I brush a strand of my long hair back and continue watching. Her wings unfurled and she flew to the top of the falls, landing just at the top. As she turned around, I saw a glint of uncertainty in her eyes. It was then that I realized what she was going to do; she was going to jump from there into the water. She could kill herself! But she jumped, falling a great distance down. She hit the water and sank. After a few minutes, I began to worry. Had she died? Suddenly she came up, shaking the water out of her eyes. I get a little bold and step out from behind the tree.

* * *

Seresute turned around and noticed someone standing on the shore of the lake. It looked like...SESSHOMARU! He had been watching her bathe. Thank goodness she had been smart enough to wear her bathing suit.

"What are you doing here!?" she asked in a voice that sounded very very angry.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing," he said coldly.

Her eyes narrowed and at that, he began to unstrap his armor.

"W-what are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm going to bathe as well," he said, taking his armor off and starting on his kimono top.

"Oh no you dooooo..." her voice trailed away as he got the top off. She stared at his muscular chest with awe. He looked so handsome.

'What am I thinking? I hate him!" she thought.

She quickly turned away as he took off the remainder of his clothing. He slipped into the water gracefully and came toward her silently. When she turned around, he went underwater quickly. She didn't notice however. He came up on her and rose up behind her, wrapping his wet arms around her slender waist. Her body stiffened and she turned around to gaze into his golden orbs. As if by instinct, his head inclined towards hers and his lips met hers in a soft kiss. Seresute's eyes widened, but she didn't push him away. His tongue ran over her bottom lip, begging entrance. She was shocked and pushed him away abruptly.

"How...how dare you! You...you...FILTHY DOG DEMON!!" she shouted at him.

His brilliant gold eyes widened and his hand glowed green. He stepped toward her menacingly.

"Care to repeat that again?" he asked, his voice edged with venom.

Seresute huffed and flew out of the water, fully dressed now. Her discarded clothes still lay on the bank, but she didn't care.

"Now is the time to leave, I believe. I'm going back home to the modern era," she said, turning and beginning to fly away.

Sesshomaru tried to use his whip, but she dodged out of its reach and flew away. Sesshomaru dressed quickly and ran after her with his demon speed. She looked over her shoulder and smiled evilly. She fell to the ground and hid herself. This would be fun. He quickly detected her scent however and found her in a tree. Bright white wings unfurled and she took to the air again. Sesshomaru was starting to get a little aggravated. He jumped high and grabbed hold of her slender leg. A gasp escaped her and she tried to buck him off, but he clung fast. Finally, her eyes widened just for a second and he was thrown off and onto the ground. The Bone Eater's Well came into her line of vision and she landed in front of it. There was a rustle in the bushes and out stepped...the Inu gang.

"Kagome!"

"Seresute!"

Miroku came running toward her, but Seresute held up her index finger and he stopped immediately, knowing what would happen if she used it on him.

"I'm going home, are you?" Kagome said, approaching the goddess.

"Yes, I've...had a quarrel with someone and I want to leave," she said.

The bushes rustled again and Sesshomaru stepped out, looking intimidating as ever.

"Kagome...GO!" Seresute began pushing her sister towards the well.

"Why?"

"He's the one I had been quarreling with. GO!"

Seresute pushed Kagome into the well and turned to find Sesshomaru coming at her, determination in his eyes.

"You will not leave. I said you will keep Rin company and you will!" he said.

She stuck her tongue out at him and jumped through the well, her last image was of Sesshomaru leaping at her before finding herself back home.

* * *

'Damn it! I've lost her! Now she'll never come back!'

Shippo, Miroku and Sango all watched him as he got up. He had been kneeling by the well and staring into its depths. His amber eyes shifted to them.

"You there! How do I get to this modern era?" he asked.

"You just have to go through," Shippo said.

"SHIPPO!! Miroku and Sango were livid, staring at the kitsune with flaming anime eyes.

Sesshomaru smirked and hoisted himself over the side of the well, jumping in. He felt a strange sensation going through him, like a calming sensation. Like water. He found himself at the bottom of the well again, sitting on soft dirt. Using his demon power, he jumped to the top and found himself in a small shrine.

'What is this place?' he thought.

He walked up the steps and opened the door. Bright sunlight flooded onto his fair face and he blinked twice before his eyes adjusted to the light. There were many strange buildings all around the landscape as far as the eye could see. He caught a glimpse of Seresute and Kagome running to the school and he followed.

* * *

"AN EXAM!? WHAT!?" Kagome was nearly panicking.

"Yes. We're glad the two of you are better. You've been gone for a while," Yuka said.

"Yeah, we were really worried about you," Haiori, Seresute's friend said.

Seresute and Kagome were in their school uniforms and sitting in class with their friends. Unknown to them, Sesshomaru was outside and watching them. He thought about how cute Seresute looked in her uniform and how she stood out among the other females. The teacher came in and the exam was passed out. Seresute zipped through all the questions quickly and was allowed to leave. But before she went, she cast a spell on Kagome so that she could finish her exam quickly without missing a single question and left. Kagome came out a little later and they walked home together.

"Seresute...I have a question. How come Sesshomaru was chasing you?"

Seresute sighed heavily. "It's seems...that Sesshomaru has developed a liking to me. It scared me and I decided to come back and stay here for a while. I won't be back in the feudal era for a while."

"I'm going back as soon as we get home. See ya!" Kagome waved and ran off.

Seresute watched her until Kagome had disappeared and sighed. Usually she walked home with Kagome, but now it seemed that she was going to walk home herself tonight. Her keen senses went off and told her someone was behind her. With lightning quick speed, she whipped around to catch the person off guard, but a strong hand caught her wrist. The hand squeezed her wrist tightly and she gasped, looking into the golden eyes of a man she had left behind. It was Sesshomaru.

'Sesshomaru's...here? Why? How?'

Suddenly, she thought of the well.

'Should've known,' she thought.

His grip loosened and she rubbed her wrist slightly to ease the pain.

"Sesshomaru, why are you here?"

"I came for you. You promised you'd keep Rin company," he said in his trademark cold voice.

Seresute was aware of a lot of girls staring at Sesshomaru and drooling. An anime vein popped onto her forehead and she turned to face the group of girls.

"ALRIGHT! GET OUT OF HERE, YOU LITTLE SLUTS! THERE'S NOTHING HERE TO SEE!"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened when he heard that word and the girls backed off, still staring at him.

"Hey sexy, call me on the phone sometime!" One of the girls shouted to him in a seductive voice.

Seresute's face grew bright red with anger as the girls giggled and ran off, then returned to its normal color. Sesshomaru was confused. What was a phone? He noticed Seresute's face for only a second before she grabbed his arm and began dragging him off in the direction of the Higurashi residence.

Once outside the residence, Seresute turned to Sesshomaru and pointed her index finger at him.

"Now there are a few rules in this house. First off, don't kill Mom, Sota or Grandpa. And don't chase or hurt the cat. You can play with him, but that's it. No shouting, no drawing your sword and act civilized for once in your damn miserable existence!" she said.

He nodded and she opened the door.

"I'm home!"

"Seresute! Glad you're back. Kagome went back through the well. She'll see you tomorrow when you go back. Are you going back tomorrow?" her mom said.

"No, I can't miss school tomorrow. There's a dance and I was thinking of going," Seresute yelled back, "I'm going to my room. I have a friend who's sleeping over."

"Let's see who it is," her mother came around the corner and came face-to-face with Sesshomaru.

"Woah. Seresute, you've always spurned men, but you have good taste," she said, looking Sesshomaru up and down.

"Mooooommmm!!" Seresute grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and dragged him up to her elaborately decorated room. Once inside, she closed the door and flopped onto her bed. Sesshomaru stood there, confused. A few awkward minutes passed, then Seresute's voice asked something.

"Sesshomaru. What really happened with Sara?"

A pause. "She's dead. She was possessed by demons and so I used Tetsusaiga to release her from her bonds. She did say something about her love for me before she died."

Seresute's heart felt pity for Sara and how she had died. At least she died knowing that she could admit her true feelings for the youkai. Seresute couldn't even admit her OWN feelings for him. She felt Sesshomaru sitting on the bed and she got up, going to her desk and placing that night's homework on it. Sitting down, she began to work on it. Sesshomaru hovered over her the whole time, wondering what the hell she was doing. When he peeked over her head, she got aggravated.

"Do you MIND!?" she said.

He jumped back a little and said, "It speaks! It speaks!"

She got angry and lunged at him, knocking him off his feet and onto the bed. She sat on top of him, holding him down.

"Look here buster! I don't know why I'm letting you sleep here tonight, but you're annoying the hell out of me now. Leave...me...alone!"

He smirked and leaned upward, his lips touching hers. Her eyes widened and just as she was leaning into the kiss, the door swung open and her mom said, "Seresute, I brought you and your friend something to eat. I..."

She took in the scene. Seresute sitting on top of Sesshomaru and pinning him down.

"I'll just leave it here on the desk okay?" She laid it there and left, shutting the door.

Seresute jumped off of him and resumed working. A few minutes later, she began to talk to him.

"Sesshomaru, I don't know if you know this, but...I've always kinda liked you and all. Is that o-" She turned and saw him, sleeping peacefully on the bed. She sighed and turned, seeing the plate on her desk empty. An anime vein popped onto her head and she sighed again, letting out the stress. She turned to her homework and concentrated hard, getting it done in a matter of minutes. Her eyes ached and her head drooped onto the desk. She fell asleep, dreaming.

* * *

_Seresute saw herself, standing in a meadow in the feudal era when she heard, "Mother!"_

_She turned and saw a child, a boy. He had long silvery-white hair like Sesshomaru, the same maroon stripes and crescent moon (but the moon was dark blue), and his eyes were golden like Sesshomaru's. Another child ran beside him, a girl. She had long light brown hair, the same marks as Seresute and the same blue eyes._

_Seresute was confused. Why were these children calling her 'Mother'? Then it struck her. A pair of strong arms wrapped around her and she looked into the smiling face of Sesshomaru._

_"Happy birthday, my love," he said, kissing her on the cheek._

_The two children ran up and hugged their mother and father. Seresute was baffled. Was this the future? Suddenly she felt something like lips pressing against her throat. She turned to Sesshomaru, but he wasn't kissing her. He was gazing lovingly at the children. Suddenly, she woke up._

* * *

Seresute woke to find herself upon her bed, a shadowed form straddling her waist, kissing her throat and nipping at it. The person raised their head and she stared into the golden eyes of a youkai lord. He put a finger to his lips in a gesture to be silent and he bent his head again, biting her gently on her exposed collarbone. A tiny moan escaped her before she could stop herself. In frustration, she gave a mighty push and Sesshomaru fell off of her.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!!" she yelled at him.

"Sating myself," he said, his eyes filled with lust and desire.

"W-what?"

"Sating my lust for you," he said, slurring his words slightly.

"Oh. My. God. You're drunk, you damn bastard!" she shouted.

"Yes, drunk with desire for you," he said, slowly advancing on her.

Seresute's eyes went wide when he suddenly toppled over and his face landed right in between her breasts. He stayed like that for a while, then Seresute could hear him sleeping quietly.

'No harm done, I guess,' she thought.

Suddenly the door opened and her mother came in.

"Seresute! I heard shouting! Are you alright!?" she said, concern in her voice.

"Yeah. He went out and got drunk, that's all. He should be fine in the morning," she said, placing her hand on Sesshomaru's head and stroking the finely groomed silver strands. Her mother nodded and left. Seresute looked back down at the sleeping Sesshomaru, wondering if that dream was something that would happen in the future. Would Sesshomaru really make her his mate? He acted like he hated her guts, but this? A blush settled in her face and she shook away the thought. She laid her head on the pillow and closed her eyes, meaning to rest them a little. But it didn't work. She fell asleep with Sesshomaru's head resting on her chest.

* * *

Morning came and Seresute woke up to bright sunlight in her eyes. Groaning, she wondered if it had all been a dream, but she felt a heavy weight on her chest and saw Sesshomaru, still sleeping.

'Guess it wasn't,' she thought.

Suddenly he stirred and those brilliant golden eyes of his opened to gaze at her. What Sesshomaru saw was heaven itself. Seresute looked exactly like the Supreme Goddess she was. Her hair glittered in the light and her eyes sparkled with intelligence. Gentle fingers were running through his hair and he purred and closed his eyes, almost acting like the dog he was. Suddenly she got up and he fell to the floor, growling.

'That must have been a rude awakening,' she thought.

"Shut up Sesshomaru," she said when he kept growling at her.

Surprisingly enough, he did, much to her surprise and his. He got an anime sweatdrop when she pushed him out of the room so that she could change her clothes. While she did, they talked.

"Sesshomaru, do you want to be my date for the dance at my school?" she said.

There was a pause. "Only if you come back and be with Rin."

"Fine. But I also get to leave for one day vacation. Deal?" she said.

"Deal," he said.

* * *

R & R!!


	9. The Tale of Ryoko

_The ninth chapter. Yayee! Enjoy!!_

* * *

 The phone rang and Seresute picked it up.

"Hello? Higurashi residence?" she said.

"Hello Seresute, school has been cancelled and so has the dance," Eri's voice came over the other line.

Seresute sighed. "Thanks Eri." She hung up and faced Sesshomaru.

"The dance has been cancelled. Let's go back," she said.

* * *

"Master Jaken, do you think Lord Sesshomaru and Seresute will come back soon?" Rin was picking flowers as she talked with Jaken.

"Uhhhhhh, I don't know if I want that horrid female back yet," Jaken said, lying on his back on Ah-Un, his arm over his eyes.

"Care to repeat that again?" a woman's voice rang out.

Jaken leapt up upon hearing that voice and noticed his lord and Seresute walking toward them. Rin giggled and ran toward the two.

"Seresute! Lord Sesshomaru! I'm glad you're back!" Rin's tiny little arms tried to go around Seresute, but couldn't. Seresute laughed and hugged Rin back. "So am I," she said quietly. The only person who heard her was Sesshomaru.

"Jaken!"  
"Y-yes, mi'lord?"

"Let's go." Sesshomaru turned and began walking in some random direction. "Yes, my lord. Rin, come on!"

Rin smiled and began to walk away. Seresute stood there, just gazing out beyond the hills into the sky. 'Ryoko, I wish you were here to see this.'

"Seresute! Are you coming?" Rin had turned to see that she had not moved. Seresute snapped out of her thoughts and turned to gaze at the child.

"Yes, I'm coming Rin."  
'You haven't changed from the moment you were born, angelic child.' she thought.

As they walked, Rin sidled up next to Seresute and looked up at her face. She could tell Seresute was troubled. She would talk to her later.

* * *

It was twilight and a camp had been set up. Jaken had just finished gathering wood for the fire and Rin was eating quietly. Sesshomaru sat against a tree, gazing at nothing.

Seresute watched all of them and then shifted her gaze to the full moon. A gentle breeze came and her long brown hair was blown from her face lightly. She hadn't felt it, but a small tear had fallen from her eye.

"Seresute?" Seresute quickly turned to see Rin, who worn a concerned look on her face.

"Rin! I'm sorry, but I..." She quickly brushed the tear from her eye, but Rin had already seen it. She sat down next to her.

"Seresute, I know something has been troubling you. Can you tell me?"

Seresute gazed down at her, the child who had been so dear to her for years. She sighed. She was going to have to tell someone eventually. She looked behind her to make sure that the others weren't listening, then turned back.

"Before you were born and before I knew Sesshomaru, I...loved someone. I didn't think he loved me, but when he died, he told me he did love me. I've been haunted by his death ever since. I never told you because I didn't want you to feel the suffering and anguish I have borne for a long time. I guess I should tell you what happened."

* * *

_It was pitch black and Seresute could hardly see. Then she saw a white shape ahead. Moving towards it, she was shocked to see who it was. "Ryoko!" He looked up into her face. "Seresute! Help me, please!"_

She ran up to him and tried to remove the bonds, but to no avail. "Who did this to you?" "I-it was that horrid demon. He planned on turning me into a monster like he did everyone else." A loud heartbeat suddenly sounded from him and he began to groan and yell.

"Seresute, get out of here quick!" he yelled. "What's wrong?" Before she could say anything else, he was changing before her very eyes. His neck was disappearing and his body was growing and distorting. A long tentacle was growing from his side. "Run!!" he yelled, then it turned into a growl. With a roar, he broke his bonds and grabbed a large nearby axe.

Seresute didn't stop to think. She ran. The monster, formerly Ryoko, ran after her, brandishing the axe. There was a cell up ahead. She ran into it and closed the door quickly. She flattened herself against the back wall, as far away from the door as possible. The thing began hitting the door with its body and the axe, trying to break it open. Seresute watched with glistening eyes, moving slowly towards the door. Just as she took her first step, the door just broke and the tentacle slid in, ramming her and slamming her into the wall. A scream escaped her as she hit the wall hard and she groaned from the pain. The tentacle wrapped around her and lifted her up, constricting her breath. She struggled to free herself, but she couldn't. The monster slowly lumbered into the cell and watched as she struggled. Then it lifted the axe and prepared to strike. As it swung, it stopped mere inches from her neck.

"S-Seresute!" Ryoko's voice escaped the thing. She lifted her head, seeing the axe and his face. It swung the weapon down toward the tentacle and sliced it off. It screamed momentarily before it fell against the wall. Slowly, it turned back into the form of Ryoko, wearing his ragged pants, but no shirt.

She ran to him. "Oh Ryoko..." She fell to her knees next to him. Then she felt his hand take ahold of hers and begin to lead it to his cheek. As her hand touched his cheek gently, he leaned into it slightly.

"You're...warm," he whispered in a soft voice.

"Ryoko, you've got to hang in there, okay? My friend's come to save us, we're getting out of here."

"Your...friend kept his promise...I'm sorry, I cannot," he choked.

"What? What are you saying?" She was desperate now. She knew he was dying.

"I'm glad that I met you. I...I love you...Seresute." With the sound of her name from his lips, a breath of air escaped him and he died, his head hanging limp and his hand falling from hers.

"Ryoko...Ryoko...RYOKO!!" She shook him as she said his name and when he didn't move, she began to sob. She leaned her head into the crook of his throat and sobbed.

* * *

Rin stared straight ahead, her mind filled with images of Seresute and this Ryoko. Suddenly she heard quiet sobs and turned to see Seresute. Her nose was red, and tears were running down her cheeks.

"Seresute, I'm sorry," she said. "No, it't not your fault Rin. I should've been strong enough to save him, but it was just like the time Sesshomaru saved you and I couldn't. My powers were depleted and I couldn't save any of you."

Rin patted Seresute's arm in an attempt to comfort her. It didn't work. Seresute sobbed harder.

'She really did care for Ryoko. And for me,' Rin thought.

"All that time, I loved Ryoko and I never thought he could love me back. But when he told me, I thought my heart was being torn into two. I can never tell him of my feelings now. I just wish...I could see him one last time, and tell him," Seresute choked, her voice hoarse with tears.

Rin put her arm around her. Behind them, Sesshomaru watched with thoughtful eyes. He had heard what she had said and was in deep thought about it. He would speak of it to her later when she wasn't choked up about it.

* * *

R & R!!


	10. The Heart of a Demon Lord

_The tenth chapter. Yayee! Enjoy!!_

* * *

The early morning sun was just breaking over the pink clouds as Seresute woke from her slumber. Rin lay cuddled in her side, still sleeping. Gently, Seresute moved her and stood up. They were on a rather large hill and Seresute could see the rolling landscape. It was a true beauty in the morning. Behind her, she heard a groan, which signaled that Jaken was awake. Sesshomaru had wandered off somewhere. He had apparently woken up before her and taken a walk. Before long, Rin woke up and Seresute fed her some breakfast as well as Jaken. As she was cleaning up the campsite, she picked up a demonic aura. She resumed cleaning, knowing it was Sesshomaru.  
She was right. Sesshomaru emerged from the shadows, walking towards them. She bowed her head so that he couldn't see the raging blush on her cheeks. She remembered what had happened in the modern era, what he had done and how he had expressed himself. Fortunately for her, he didn't notice and the blush went away. By the time they left, the sun was halfway up. People in villages would be waking up by now. Every so often, Rin would yawn heavily until Seresute got tired of it and set her on Ah-Un. The little girl fell asleep right as soon as she was placed on the dragon's back.

'Sleep well, little Rin. You need it more than the rest of us,' she thought.

A little bird flew by and landed on a dead tree branch, singing a pretty song. Seresute smiled and joined it. The bird's song was beautiful, but Seresute's was more beautiful. Every note that escaped her throat was a melody, like angels singing. The bird hit an exceptionally high note and Seresute stopped singing, knowing that if she did it, she would break all their eardrums. The bird looked happy that it had beaten her and flew off.

'That look? Could it have been...?' she thought, 'It can't be...'

She glanced up at Sesshomaru, who hadn't noticed what she was doing. She then noticed his left shoulder. For some reason, the sleeve of the kimono was flowing freely and she didn't see a hand like she did the other.

'Does it mean he only has one arm? I shall remedy that soon.'

From behind her, a smile came across Rin's features as she woke up. She jumped down from Ah-Un and snuck up behind Seresute. Being quiet, she prepared to jump on Seresute. Sesshomaru sensed her and smiled inwardly.

"I GOTCHA!!" Rin yelled, but she grabbed nothing. Seresute had disappeared. Then the goddess reappeared behind Rin, taking her by surprise and flying into the sky. Rin squealed with delight as Jaken watched with his mouth hanging all the way to the ground.

"You better be careful with Rin!" he shouted, shaking his tiny fist. Seresute turned to him, put her two fingers up in a peace sign and stuck her tongue out. Rin giggled and did the same thing.

"Grrrrrrrrr, when I get you, I'll-" Jaken was cut off when a stone hit him on the back of the head. He fell and Sesshomaru passed him, a slightly amused smile on his face.

* * *

Seresute had borne Rin for a couple more hours until her wings grew tired and she had to land. She happened to land right in front of Sesshomaru, who stopped upon her landing. Rin giggled and got off her back.

"Seresute! Can we do that again sometime?"

Seresute looked down at her, a wide smile breaking across her features. "Of course Rin. Anything for you."

Rin smiled and ran past Sesshomaru to tell Jaken all about it. Sesshomaru watched her, then averted his gaze to the goddess in front of him. It was then that Seresute realized they stood in a rolling green meadow. Millions of small flowers dotted the grass. Rin squealed with joy and ran toward it, beginning to pick flowers almost immediately. That was when Seresute saw it. A rather large castle sat in a far corner of the meadow. It was a beautiful castle, fit for a lord. A demon lord at that.

"Where are we?" she wondered aloud. She jumped slightly when she felt Sesshomaru's hand on her shoulder.  
"We're home..." he said quietly.

* * *

Sesshomaru had gone inside, but Rin and Seresute stayed outside. They were watched by Jaken, whom they had covered in flowers. Both girls had a lot of fun putting crowns of flowers on each other. Before long, it was beginning to get dark and Rin went inside. Seresute stayed outside, just lying in the bed of flowers and staring at the stars. It was quiet, except for the few whispers of the wind. Seresute sat up, letting the wind play with her hair gently. The moon shone down upon her. Plucking a beautiful red rose from its bush, she picked off the thorns and placed it in her brown hair. Just then, she heard the sounds of hooves and she turned to see Sora. The unicorn was pure white in the moon's light and made her seem more unearthly.

"Hello Sora, did you miss me?" Seresute asked, rubbing Sora's muzzle as the horse sat on its legs next to her. After tossing her mane, Sora spotted a particularly tasty field of grass and ran over to graze, leaving the goddess alone. She looked up at the castle, and froze. There was a balcony and Sesshomaru was standing there, gazing at the moon. As she stood up, his gaze averted to her. His amber eyes bore into hers and she could almost read his every thought.

* * *

The moon is full tonight, I noticed. It cast a glow over the meadow. I saw something move and I see Seresute. What is she doing down there? She was supposed to be inside. It's dangerous at night. I don't know why, but everytime I'm near her, I feel strange. It feels like everything is going to be okay. Her presence is soothing. Without thinking, I jump from the balcony and onto the grass. As I begin walking toward her, she stands up. She doesn't run away, good. It would hurt me to see her run away.

* * *

Seresute watched as Sesshomaru jumped from the balcony and began to walk toward her. She stood her ground, knowing he meant no harm. She noticed his left shoulder yet again and stood. She noticed he stopped and was letting her approach. A few more steps and she was standing in front of him, her blue eyes boring into his gold eyes. Gently she touched his left shoulder, surprised that he didn't flinch. His gaze followed her though.

"Sesshomaru, please sit. I want to see your left shoulder," she said, pushing down on his shoulder gently.  
"And why should I?" he asked, taunting her slightly.

She looked at him, her eyes glowing red. "Because I said so!"

He obeyed unwillingly, sitting on the soft grass.

"Remove the kimono top," she ordered, her voice firm. Yet again he obeyed, removing the upper part of his clothing. Sure enough, his arm was cut off just halfway down his arm, a little above the elbow. Sesshomaru heard her soft intake of breath as she put a hand to her mouth. She recovered though. He watched as her eyes closed and she put her hands together. He could hear her chanting softly and before his eyes, he could see that she was forming a new arm, just like the one he lost. When she had finished, she gently placed it on the stump of an arm. She said something softly and it reattached. Once more, he could feel warm blood pulsing in his arm. He flexed it a few times, then compared it to his other arm. They were the same. A slight smile came across his face and he looked up at her. She was smiling at him, her blue eyes twinkling.

* * *

Sesshomaru is smiling at me. I can't believe it! I can't remember the last time he smiled at me. As I watch, his eyes drift from my eyes to my lips. I know what it is he wants, but I'm not going to give it to him just yet. I didn't notice, but he was moving closer to me.

* * *

Sesshomaru was leaning closer to Seresute until their faces were mere inches apart. He gazed into her eyes again as if to ask permission.

"Sesshomaru..." she murmured before their lips met.

Both had never felt so much passion wrapped in such a simple love gesture. Neither could get enough. Seresute wrapped her slender arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. Slowly, Sesshomaru lowered himself to the ground, not breaking the kiss. His clawed hand caressed her cheek, then traveled to her shoulder where he began to tug gently on her kimono. Seresute broke the kiss immediately, pulling away from him. He sat up quickly, staring at her with lust in his eyes.

"S-Sesshomaru...I'm sorry, I cannot..." she stuttered, looking away.

"Why is that?" he asked. "I-I am not ready for this," she said, "You cannot force me into something. If you try to, you will be destroyed by Heaven itself."

He sighed, lying down on the grass once more. "If it keeps you happy, I will not do anything you do not want."

She turned to him, a small smile on her lips. Slowly she crawled over to him, sitting at his side and stroking a strand of his silver hair back. He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. When she stopped, he reached with his new arm and traced the blue marks on her face. She giggled slightly upon feeling his sharp nail tickle her skin. The moon was high in the sky and Seresute knew it was getting late.

"Sesshomaru, if it doesn't trouble you too much, may I have shelter here?" she asked, looking at him.

"You don't have to ask. You are welcome here," he said, still keeping his eyes shut.

"Thank you." He got up, pulled his top back on and began to walk away. She ran after him, following him into the castle.

It was beautiful on the inside. Long elaborate halls, beautiful decorating. He stopped before a door. "This is where you will sleep," he said.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru," she said, bowing her head slightly. There was a long silence.

"Good night then," he finally said. "Yes, good night to you as well," she replied. He walked away to his own room and she went inside her own room. Yawning, she changed into her nightgown and fell down onto the soft bed. Before she even knew it, she was asleep.

* * *

R & R!!


	11. Seresute's Curse

_The eleventh chapter. Yayee! Enjoy!!_

* * *

Seresute woke to bright sunlight in her eyes. She jumped up out of bed and quickly dressed before running to Rin's room. The girl was awake already, waiting for the goddess.

"This is the moment Rin."  
"Yes, it is."  
"I have all my powers gone and I am reduced to nothing, but a mere human. It's time. I'll race you to the dining room," Seresute said, a big smile on her face, "Ready...set...GO!!"

Both females started running. Down halls, down stairs, through some more halls. Seresute noticed the door to the dining room and smiled. She opened the door and ran right in, Rin following behind her. Sesshomaru and Jaken sat at the table, watching them with wide eyes.

"What in the name of my father are you two doing!?" Sesshomaru finally said, raising his voice.

"We were having a contest to see who could get down here first," Seresute said.

His eyes glowed red as he walked toward her. "I will not allow running in my home..." he said in a deadly voice.

Her eyes glowed red in response. Just then, a vase near Sesshomaru exploded. Water splashed all over him. He heard her gasp softly and looked at her. An embarrassed blush spread over her cheeks.

"I-I'm terribly sorry!" she said, then ran out. Rin followed after her, leaving the dog demon to stare after them, his eyes returning to normal.

* * *

Rin heard Seresute's soft weeping from underneath a sakura tree. As she approached, the goddess turned to look at her.

"I'm sorry. I never should have used my powers in there," she said.

"It's okay. I'm sure Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't mind about that vase."

Seresute smiled slightly at that and wiped the few remaining tears from her eyes.

"Besides, I wasn't hungry anyway, so let's play!" Rin said as she ran out into the field and jumped into a bed of flowers.

Seresute didn't join her however. She was too preoccupied with watching Sora walking around. Rin jumped into the river, splashing around. Slowly, Seresute stood and walked in the direction of a hot spring, which she had noticed on the way there. Once there, she stripped herself of all her clothes and sank into the water, sighing.

"Seresute? May I join you?" Rin's small voice came from behind her. A small smile spread across Seresute's features.

"Of course Rin."

A few moments later, both females were settled in the hot spring, letting the heat relax their bones.

"Rin, I want to know something. Has Sesshomaru ever spoken of me before I joined with you?" Seresute said.

Rin thought for a moment. "He has said some things about you, but I forget."

"Oh, okay..." Seresute's voice trailed off, "I need to go."

As Seresute hoisted herself out of the spring, Rin noticed something. On Seresute's back was a mark, which looked like an intricate seal. It covered almost her whole back; it was strange that Rin did not notice it at all.

"Seresute, what is that on your back?" she suddenly asked.

Seresute's eyes widened as she quickly dressed and turned to the girl. "It's nothing, heh heh. Don't worry about it." With that, she quickly ran from the spring.

Rin stared after her, her eyes wide.

* * *

On the way back to the castle, Seresute suddenly fell, gasping in pain. The mark was burning her back horribly. She ripped the cloth off her back to reveal the seal.

The bushes beside her rustled and out stepped..."Inuyasha?" she said.

"Hmpf. What're you doin' here?" he asked, kneeling next to her.

"Nothing. I was ju- AH!" A new wave of pain coursed through her body, causing her to cry out and sink lower to the ground.

"Seresute! What is it?" Inuyasha's voice sounded distant. Another voice called out. "Inuyasha, where are you?" It sounded like Kagome.

"Over here. There's something wrong with Seresute!"

That was all Seresute heard before she sunk into darkness. 'It must be him again.' That was her last thought.

* * *

Kagome stared down at the motionless form of the goddess. That was when she noticed the mark. It was a large seal that covered almost the whole of her back.

"We're going to have to take her to Kaede. Maybe she knows what to do. Inuyasha, you can carry Seresute on your back. I'll ride with Sango and Kilala," Kagome said, turning to the hanyou.

"Uhhh, yeah, sure," he said. Inuyasha picked up Seresute and situated her on his back. Once that was done, he started off in the direction of Kaede's hut.

* * *

"Well Kagome, ye were wise to bring this to my attention," Kaede said as she examined the seal.

Inuyasha sat in a corner with his legs and arms crossed. His ears twitched when he heard this. "Okay, so what exactly is that thing on her back?" he asked.

Kaede stood and walked to where a pile of scrolls sat. She shuffled through them before finally retrieving one that was bound shut with a blue ribbon. She untied it and opened it.

"It is a seal that keeps Seresute from utilizing her full power. It only allows her to perform small magic. This is what happened as to how she acquired it."

* * *

"About sixteen years ago, Seresute walked among humans. During that time, she came across a human who fell in love with her, but she rejected him. So he did something very rash; he made her join his group of warriors to help them. She was angry about this at first, but over time, she softened up. When she was like that, he tried again and that time, she accepted. About a year or so later, she gave birth to a son, but the baby died in birth. Both Seresute and her human mate were greatly saddened. Then on the night that the baby was born, Seresute took it and went to a sacred place. She made a deal with an evil goddess. If she would bring the baby back to life, she would offer up her immense powers. The goddess agreed and brought the baby back to life, but she ripped the clothing off the back of Seresute and cast a seal, cutting her off from her power. She left Seresute with only a small amount of her power, only giving her the ability to heal, transform and other small things. It was only a few days after the birth that her human mate and his group were killed by men who wanted them dead. Seresute was so grieved by this that she gave the baby to a village and left the world."

* * *

The Inu group sat in silence as Kaede rolled the scroll up and put it back with the others.

"So...Seresute had a husband before?" Kagome asked.

"Aye, he was the only one she had ever loved."

"What was his name?" Sango asked. "It does not say. It only says he was a human and no more," Kaede said.

A small groan escaped the form of the young goddess as she sat up. She rubbed her head and opened her eyes, gazing around the hut before laying her eyes on the group. They were staring at her with disbelief in their eyes. She smiled smally and put her hand behind her head, laughing nervously.

"Is something wrong here?" she asked. Kagome approached her and kneeled next to her. "Seresute, how come you didn't tell us that you had a human mate?" she asked.

Seresute's blue eyes widened. "How did you...?" "Kaede told us. We took you here because of that thing on your back."

"Oh, I see..." she said, her eyes downcast. "How come you did not tell me about it?" Kagome asked.

Seresute looked her sister in the eyes. "Because...I did not want to remind myself of the past. Thinking about...him would be...too painful for me." Her fists clenched. "I wish I had been strong enough to save him, but I could do nothing, but watch as they killed him."

Kagome put her hand on her shoulder, trying her best to comfort her. "Can you tell me what he was like?"

The goddess smiled. "He was funny and childlike for a man. He could be quite ruthless, but he was still kind, to me that is. He liked sake, that was for sure. He and his friends would always drink it after a victorious battle and sometimes he would overdo it and drink himself to sleep." Seresute giggled from the thought. "He was also so lecherous, like Miroku, well maybe more. He was so gentle to me, even if sometimes I lashed out at him."

Kagome smiled. "What about the baby?"

Seresute's eyes widened. "The baby? Oh, you mean Kayaku? Yes, he was my son. He died while I was giving birth to him. I was devastated indeed. I offered my powers to another goddess if she could bring him back to life. I had not yet mastered the power of bringing people back to life. She brought him back, but it cost me my powers. My beloved was happy indeed, but it was only a few days later that he was killed. I was so sad that I gave my baby to a woman called Kanji and left the world. But that was sixteen years ago. The sad thing was that he died so young. He was only seventeen. I...I cannot speak of this anymore. I do not wish to dwell upon that memory," Seresute said.

Kagome's face fell and she stood. "Well, we're going to return to our journey for the jewel shards. We'll see you later Seresute," she said as the others got up and left the hut. Seresute heard Inuyasha say something and Kagome must have gotten mad at him because she yelled, "SIT!" and she could hear him pound into the ground. Seresute giggled.

* * *

"Rin, where is Seresute?"

"I don't know. I thought she was back at the castle," the girl said.

Sesshomaru lifted his head and looked around. He could catch a faint scent of Seresute and...Inuyasha! He growled. 'Inuyasha had better not have done anything to her,' he thought, 'Or he'll pay.'

* * *

R & R!!


	12. A Lovers' Reunion and a Fight

**_I am terrible at updating! I've left quite a few people hanging on this story. Oh well...I've decided to start working again, so here is the twelfth chapter!_**

* * *

It had been a few days ever since Seresute had left the safety of Sesshomaru's castle and been taken in by Inuyasha and his group. She had rested up from her ordeal with her seal and was now fully healed. What she knew was that Sesshomaru was probably looking for her. What she didn't know was that someone was back...someone who had captured her heart a long time ago...

* * *

It was mid morning for the person sitting on a large boulder overlooking a field of wildflowers. For him, it had only been five days since he and his brothers had been resurrected. From what this Naraku person had told him, he wanted the Shikon jewel shards and the life of Inuyasha, but he didn't want to do that just yet. He had some unfinished business to take care of, provided that the person involved was still around.

He looked around. His brothers had gone off to various parts of the land to look around. Surely they wouldn't mind if he did a little personal searching. After all, who would be foolish enough to challenge him...

* * *

Seresute's eyes opened to bright sunlight. It was early afternoon in the field in which she had decided to rest in. As she sat up, she briefly wondered if it was a good idea to have left Inuyasha and his band to go on her own. Sora had gone off to her own realm to rest. Seresute was all alone now. She got up, stretching and letting a huge yawn out before picking up Ryokotsusei and walking away. Her mind wandered back to what Kagome had asked her....about her husband and what had happened...

_She remembered going into the forest and having Kayaku resurrected...her clothes being ripped...intense pain coursing through her body as the curse seal was placed. Her mate had been ecstatic though, having his son back. She never told him about the deal she had made though..._

_It had been a cloudy day in early winter. Seresute had been walking through the fields with her son snuggled into her chest, coming back to the place where she and her mate were currently lodged in. He was out doing a job for a daimyo who requested his services, so he wouldn't be back for a few more hours. She decided to go to wherever he was, but first she needed to have Kayaku stay with someone. She flew to a neighboring village, gave Kayaku to a friend, and flew to where she could sense her mate. _

_What Seresute witnessed completely broke her heart. Her mate and his brothers were all shot through with arrows. They were all dead. Whoever had done this to them was gone for now, but they were going to be back. Seresute floated down from the tree she had landed on and ran to him, tears slipping down her cheeks. When she had reached him, she fell to her knees and gathered him in her arms, crying hard. Her tears fell upon his bloodied face and surprisingly, his eyes cracked open slowly. _

_"S-S-Seresute?"_

_Her eyes opened to gaze into his deep blue eyes, her sobs becoming harder. He chuckled, bringing his hand up slowly to wipe away the tears from her cheeks. _

_"Babe, I'll always love you...even in death..." Those were his last words before his hand fell and he drew his last breath. _

_Seresute stared into his glassy eyes, her eyesight beginning to blur from tears. She leaned down and placed one last kiss on his cold lips. She got up and walked away without looking back._

Seresute closed her eyes as she remembered the pain from his death. If only she hadn't made that deal, she could have saved him. He was so very young, only seventeen when he had been killed. She looked across the field, thinking of when she had held little Kayaku in her arms and nursed him.

_'I doubt it if I could find him. If I'm right, he may still be young, older than his father though...'_

"It was for the best," she told herself as she began walking again.

* * *

He smirked when he noticed that her mark was still on him. If that was still there, then he could easily find her just by thinking of her. He closed his eyes and thought of a woman with long chestnut hair, eyes the color of the sea and three blue marks on her face. In his mind, he saw a meadow with lush green grass, large trees and.....her. She wasn't far! He broke into a sprint, the trees becoming a blur as he focused on that one image, the feeling becoming stronger as he got closer. His long black braid whipped behind him, occasionally hitting his neck, but he didn't care. All he cared about was her.

There was a clearing ahead. It lead to that meadow! He urged his legs to run faster...faster until....he broke through the trees and into the bright sun. He stood on a large hill overlooking the field, the wind rippling through the blades of grass.

There she was! A female figure was walking at the bottom of the hill, the sun shining on her hair. She was leaving. Taking a deep breath, he ran down the hill and then jumped as high as he could, doing a flip in the air as he landed in front of her, bracing himself for her reaction.

* * *

Seresute had only taken a few short steps when a shadow passed over her and then a person landed in front of her. She didn't hesitate. Ryokotsusei was immediately unsheathed and at the throat of the person, but when Seresute saw who it was, she froze.

A chuckle came from the person's throat.

"Always alert, huh Babe?"

Ryokotsusei lowered and then fell to the ground, no longer a threat. Seresute couldn't believe her eyes. Was it truly him?

"B-Bankotsu?"

"The one and only," he replied, a cheeky grin plastered across his face. He came forward and took her into his arms, trapping her in a tight embrace. Seresute pushed him away and looked at him, awe in her eyes. Her hands came up to cup his face, feeling every line and curve in his cheeks.

"It's really you!" she squealed as she threw her arms around him. Bankotsu laughed and hugged her back, enjoying the feel of her body against his. It had been too long since he felt her. Maybe...maybe she still felt the same way about him. His hand crept towards her butt and squeezed the cheek. Seresute shut her eyes tightly and giggled.

"Still as lecherous as ever, Ban-kun," she whispered, letting him play with her.

"You know it, Babe."

Seresute pulled away from him. "Bankotsu, how did you come back? I saw you. You died in my arms."

Bankotsu let out a big sigh. "Well, I guess some things need to be explained. Come with me and I'll tell you."

* * *

Sesshomaru had been travelling for nearly three days in search of Seresute. He had caught her scent many times, but by the time he had gotten there, she was gone.

Rin and Jaken had stopped to set up a small camp while he sat on the branch of a large tree. The sun was beginning to set, its rays casting the trees into shadows. Sesshomaru watched the sky change colors and thought of Seresute the entire time. His heart ached to have her gone. He needed her by his side, as his mate. She stirred him like no other had done. She was the one he wanted to protect for the rest of his life. Starting tomorrow, he was going to increase his efforts of finding her.

* * *

By the time Bankotsu had finished his story, Seresute was sitting in shock.

"You're working with Naraku!? Bankotsu, how could you!? He killed my parents!"

"Babe, I didn't know that! You never told me..." Bankotsu tried to reassure his mate, but she wouldn't allow it. Seresute walked a few steps away from him, her back to him.

There was a few moments of silence before she spoke.

"Ban-kun, please don't work for Naraku. He'll kill you...and...I don't know if I could bear losing you again now that you're back..."

"Seresute, I don't trust Naraku. What makes you think that I would work for him? Don't you think I may have lied to him?" he said, his arm going around her waist and holding her close to him.

Seresute stared into the navy eyes of her mate, but could find no trace of deception in them. Her head slowly nodded.

Bankotsu smirked and bent his head to kiss her. Seresute was caught up in the sensations running through her body from the feel of his arms holding her to him and his kiss. It had been so long since she had kissed him like this.

Seresute broke the kiss and gazed into his eyes. "If you're alive, then where is Jakotsu and the others?"

The mercenary grinned and took her hand. "Let's go find them together, Seresute."

* * *

Jakotsu couldn't believe his eyes when he saw his big brother and little sister walking together hand in hand.

"Little Sister!" He ran and enveloped Seresute in a bone-crushing hug, swinging her around like a little girl would with her favorite doll. Seresute giggled and tried to escape, but Jakotsu's grip was too strong.

"Jakotsu, let go please," she pleaded.

"Oh, sorry, Little Sister," he said, letting her down. She sat and took a huge breath. Bankotsu laughed and pulled her up by the arm, holding her to him again.

"Jakotsu, leave us alone for a little bit. I think Seresute and I need to catch up."

"Sure thing Big Brother!" Jakotsu chirped as he walked off, whistling to himself. Bankotsu picked Seresute up bridal style and carried her into the little house that the Band of Seven were staying at. It didn't surprise Seresute that Bankotsu's room was bigger than the others. He was the leader after all. He carried her to the small bed and laid her on it like she was a china doll. She blushed when he moved over her and caught her lips in a searing kiss. Seresute lost herself in her mate's kiss as his hands began to roam her body freely, shedding her weapons and armor and leaving her in her kimono. She felt as if she could just stay in his arms forever.

_Sesshomaru....._

Seresute's eyes flew open. Bankotsu's eyes were closed, clearly enjoying the kiss. Her mind wandered to Sesshomaru and how he made her feel. _'But...Bankotsu is my mate. I love him! I hardly know Sesshomaru! But what of Rin....'_ Her thoughts flew to the little girl who had become like a daughter to her.

Bankotsu seemed to sense the change in her and broke the kiss, giving her a worried look. "Are you alright, Seresute?"

She nodded. "I'm fine. It's just..." Bankotsu gave her a questioning look. "It's just that you've been gone for nearly 50 years. 50 years, Bankotsu. The pain, the hurt of it all. I never told you, but I wasn't the one who brought our son back."

Bankotsu looked at her, confusion written all over his tanned boyish face. Seresute sighed heavily and pushed him off, getting up and undoing her kimono top, letting the back fall so that he could see the seal. She heard the audible intake of breath before Bankotsu rose and wrapped his arms around her.

"Seresute...it doesn't matter how our son came back. All that matters is that he's alive and well." Seresute shook her head.

"No...it's not like that. I made a deal with an evil goddess to bring him back to life at the cost of my own power." Bankotsu simply chuckled and held her tighter.

"You're fine, Babe. At least you can still kick ass and still look so damn good," he said as he kissed her neck. Seresute smiled and leaned back into Bankotsu. He began leading her back towards the bed, but Suikotsu chose at that moment to break down the door.

"Big Brother, we have a problem outside!"

Bankotsu growled. "Damn it. Babe, catching up is gonna have to wait."

Seresute nodded. "Right."

Bankotsu grabbed Banryu and stormed outside, Seresute following him. What she saw shocked her.

"Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru himself stood there among the trees, impassive as ever. His piercing golden eyes rested on her, standing behind the young mercenary.

"Well well, if it isn't the mutt's half-brother, the mangy mongrel." Bankotsu said, his eyes hard and his body tense. Sesshomaru's eyes flashed.

"I've come for Seresute."

"Ha, as if you'd get her. What do you want with my woman anyway?" Bankotsu wrapped his arm around Seresute, making sure that Sesshomaru noticed the mark on his neck as he turned his head to kiss Seresute's lips. Sesshomaru gave Seresute an inquiring look that betrayed just the slightest hint of anger and....hurt? Seresute turned away, her eyes watering. Rin appeared behind Sesshomaru.

"Seresute!" Rin had started to run to the young goddess, but Suikotsu jumped in front of her, brandishing his claws. Rin screamed and Seresute ran from behind Bankotsu to protect the little girl.

"Seresute! No!" She only slightly registered Bankotsu's panicked voice before she jumped in front of Suikotsu's claws and took the damage meant for Rin. She stood there, the claws having run through her chest. Suikotsu himself stood there in shock.

"Little Sister..." Suikotsu's voice broke as he reverted to his good doctor self. Sesshomaru took the opportunity and used his energy whip to throw Suikotsu away. When the doctor was far enough away, the demon dashed towards Seresute and Rin, intending to grab them both and carry them to safety, but Bankotsu rushed forward with Banryu, taking a swing at the demon. Sesshomaru jumped back, landing on a tree branch. He unsheathed Tokijin and came at Bankotsu.

"Uhhhhh...ah..." Rin heard Seresute groan as she lifted herself, the ground covered in a pool of bright blood. The little girl turned to watch her Lord Sesshomaru and the boy mercenary go at it.

_'Why are they fighting over Seresute?'_ Rin turned back to the wounded woman and put her hand on her back, rubbing gently. "I'm sorry this happened, Seresute..."

The goddess staggered to her feet, holding a hand to her chest and groaning in pain, blood seeping through her slender fingers. She focused on Sesshomaru and Bankotsu fighting, their powerful swords clashing. Sesshomaru seemed to be getting the upper hand. Just then, the great demon knocked Banryu from the mercenary's hands. He raised Tokijin to stab through Bankotsu's chest and brought it down...

"NO!"

There was a blur of movement, Tokijin stabbed flesh and blood flew. Bankotsu sat there in shock as drops of blood landed on his upturned face. Sesshomaru stood there in shock at the sight before him.

She had done it yet again. Seresute was bent over Bankotsu, her chest bleeding profusely. Sesshomaru quickly drew the sword from her body and she was rewarded with excruciating pain as the blood flowed freely. She fell forward into Bankotsu's arms, her blood staining his haori and hakamas.

"Seresute....?" Bankotsu shook her lightly, trying to get her to open her eyes, to no avail. "Seresute!"

Sesshomaru's golden eyes showed just the slightest hint of worry as Bankotsu gathered the young megami into his arms and stood. The mercenary began walking towards the house, but stopped at the doorway and turned to look at Sesshomaru.

"We'll call a truce for now, but once Seresute is better, I'll kill you. I promise you that."

"Feh. As if you could kill me, puny human," Sesshomaru shot back as he followed Bankotsu into the house. Bankotsu laid Seresute on his bed and stepped back so that Suikotsu could tend to her wounds.

"Big Brother, you really should have something to eat. It's been a long day," Renkotsu said even as Jakotsu was walking to fix something to eat. Bankotsu threw a glare in the direction of the yokai lord, but gave a nod to his comrade. Everyone left the room except Bankotsu, Sesshomaru, and Suikotsu, who was bandaging the goddess up.

"I'm finished. She needs to rest for a few days before she can start walking." With those words, Suikotsu left the two in the room with her. The young mercenary and demon lord stared each other down, their eyes boring holes into each other until...

"Well, since we're gonna be stuck here until she's better, might as well see what the deal is with you and her. Who knows, maybe I'll tell you what's with her and I..." Bankotsu said, a hint of a smirk crossing his tanned boyish features.

Sesshomaru threw a look of concern to Seresute before turning back to Bankotsu. "Very well then..."

* * *

**Well that's the twelfth chapter. I'll have the next one up soon! :-)**


	13. The Deal and Memories

**Finally updated! College is going on along with a job and it leaves me no time to even breathe, but here's the thirteenth chapter. I'm gonna keep pushing along with this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Bankotsu (no matter how much I wish I did own Bankotsu). I do own Seresute's name and all.**

It was deathly quiet in the small room that the three inhabited. Sesshomaru and Bankotsu stood staring each other down while Seresute slept in the large bed, healing from her injuries. It was Sesshomaru who broke the silence.

"How is it that you and Seresute know each other?"

Bankotsu smirked and chuckled softly. "She's my mate. We've been mated for nearly 50 years, counting the years I was dead as well."

Sesshomaru's breath hitched. _His mate? _Bankotsu tore his eyes away from the yokai lord and walked to the bed, kneeling beside the sleeping goddess. He pushed a few stray strands of her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. The demon's eyes narrowed. Without looking away from Seresute's beautiful features, Bankotsu spoke.

"I won't let anyone take her away from me. As long as I have breath left in my body, she will be mine and mine alone. I love her…" He refused to turn his face back towards the demon so that Sesshomaru could not see the lone tear that slid down his cheek. "I'll do whatever I can to keep her away from you. She was mine first!"

With those words, Bankotsu grabbed Banryu and lunged at Sesshomaru, who drew Tokijin and blocked the swing. The back draft from Banryu took out a whole section of the wall allowing the sunlight to pour in. Taking this as an advantage, Sesshomaru leapt outside and prepared for a counterattack. Sure enough, the young mercenary was chasing after him, murder apparent in his blue eyes. The demon parried the giant halberd and jumped back to once again clash swords with Bankotsu. Their strength matched evenly as they ground their swords together.

"What makes you think she would want a dead mortal? I have so much more to offer her," Sesshomaru said, his golden eyes fixed on Bankotsu's.

"Apparently you don't know her as well as I do. I'm all she'll ever need, so get it through your head, you dirty dog!" He pushed Sesshomaru back and slashed at him, catching the front of his armor and breaking the spikes on his shoulders. Sesshomaru stepped back, checking the damage done to him before turning back to Bankotsu.

"Impressive, for a human."

Bankotsu growled before slashing once more at the demon.

"You would never understand the human world, where strength and killing is our only chance of survival!"

"Even Inuyasha would be able to take you down…" the demon mused as he dodged another swing.

Bankotsu screamed in anger as he dashed toward Sesshomaru and brought Banryu swinging forward powerfully. It was enough to surprise Sesshomaru and Tokijin was knocked from his hands, landing many feet away. Bankotsu took Sesshomaru's surprise to his advantage and brought Banryu back to stab the demon in the chest. Before he could, a bright barrier surrounded the demon lord and repelled Banryu, sending it flying out of Bankotsu's hands. Both men turned to the source of the barrier, which turned out to be a very pissed off Seresute. Her eyes were no longer deep blue, but flaming red. She brought her hands up and chanted a few words which lifted both men up and slammed them into the nearest surface, which happened to be a tree for Bankotsu and a rock wall for Sesshomaru. Slowly she advanced toward them, showing no signs of limping or pain.

'_She must have fully healed already…'_ went through both of the warriors' minds.

They both watched in horror as her hair slowly began to rise and crackle with electricity. The sky grew dark and lightning flashed across the clouds. Her eyes glowed red as she brought her hands together over her head and a large seal appeared, gathering the electricity of the lightning into a large sphere. Finally she spoke.

"The fighting of two men over a woman is pointless and childish. I will not tolerate it and if it happens again, I will roast the two of you alive."

She glared at both men, who both nodded their heads frantically. She released the seal and released the spell holding them, causing them to fall face first into the ground. Her hair fell back down to frame her face and her eyes returned to their deep blue color as she sank to her knees, breathing heavily. Bankotsu ran to her side, wrapping his arm around her waist and holding her to his body. Sesshomaru watched this event unfold before him and sighed, turning to leave. Seresute looked to him.

"Sesshomaru?"

He stopped midstride and turned his head slightly to look back at her. She looked down for a second before lifting her head to meet his golden eyes.

"I am sorry, but I cannot be the one for you. Rin is more than welcome to come visit me, but please understand…"

Sesshomaru scoffed at her and continued walking away. Seresute felt her heart sink a little knowing that she may have just hurt the demon lord. Bankotsu watched Sesshomaru walk away before turning back to Seresute, seeing the sad expression on her face. He held her closer to him, nuzzling her neck and burying his face in the crook of her shoulder.

'_Even dead, he still retains a sense of affection for me…' _Seresute thought as she turned her head towards him and his lips met hers in a gentle kiss. She kissed him back for what seemed like hours, but then he released her lips, blinking slowly at her.

"Seresute…let's get back to the others." He took her hand and grabbed Banryu, hefting it onto his shoulder before leading her back to the small cabin. Jakotsu and Suikotsu were chatting quietly in the main room. Renkotsu was outside with Ginkotsu.

"Little Sister, come sit with us." Suikotsu patted the floor next to him. Seresute walked over and sat next to him, Bankotsu coming to sit next to her.

"Jakotsu, dinner! Renkotsu!"

Renkotsu poked his head in the window and lifted his eyebrow in question.

"Go hunt for meat. Bring back plenty of it."

Renkotsu grumbled and disappeared. Seresute sat there staring into the small fire in the middle of the room, the flames dancing in the depths of her eyes. Suikotsu watched her with a practiced eye, noting the pale tone to her skin from the blood loss. It wasn't until his eyes travelled further down that he saw…

"Little Sister, you're bleeding again."

"Fuck! Seriously!" Bankotsu's yell made both Suikotsu and Seresute jump. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "Woman, you better not go dying on me. If you die, what am I gonna do with myself?"

She just stared at him with blank eyes before looking down at her wound, noting the small trickle of blood coming from the wound that Tokijin had given her.

"I'm fine. It'll heal." She moved to place her hand on it, but Suikotsu had beaten her to it, placing his hand over the wound to staunch the bleeding. Bankotsu rose to his feet and stomped to the doorway. Before he left, he turned his head to Suikotsu.

"Don't let her leave. She needs to heal up before she even thinks about moving," he said as he opened the door and slammed it shut. Seresute and Suikotsu looked at each other with confused expressions before the doctor began tending to her wound.

Bankotsu stormed outside into the fading sunlight, night beginning to fall. He walked into the trees, pacing around and around before finally slamming his fist into a nearby trunk.

'_She was all that I ever wanted, the only one I want. Even in death, her memory was the only thing keeping my spirit sane. Now that I'm back, I need to protect her more now than ever with that filthy dog coming after her.'_

He looked in the direction of the cabin, still seeing it perfectly. He could see the silhouettes of Seresute and Suikotsu against the shadows of the fire. He knew the doctor was tending to her, but he couldn't help but feel jealous that he wasn't in there with her instead of Suikotsu. A thought, unbidden and unwelcome, entered his mind.

'_Do you still love me, Seresute?'_

As if hearing his thought, she rose and stood to look out the window at the rising moon, the moonlight shining off of her shimmering light brown hair. Her bright blue eyes glittered with what seemed to be unshed tears as she looked in the direction that he had gone. Bankotsu felt a pang of sadness as he stared back at the woman he loved. Suikotsu must have said something to her because she turned back to him and walked away from the window. The young mercenary sighed and walked deeper into the forest, the cabin disappearing from his sight. The forest grew more dense and soon the light of the moon disappeared. Bankotsu was surrounded by complete darkness. He contemplated going back, but as he turned to go back the way he came, he heard a sinister chuckle coming from behind him.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" he yelled, his fists up and ready. Out of the tree in front of him stepped an old hag with stringy hair and missing teeth. She chuckled at him again.

"I know your deepest desires, Bankotsu of the Band of Seven."

He cocked an eyebrow at her. "Oh yeah?"

"You desire her. You want her as your own and no one else's. What do you say if I can take out the rival for her affections?"

Bankotsu's breath hitched for a second. He knew that if he tried to kill Sesshomaru that Seresute would probably not forgive him for it, so what was the harm in sending someone else to kill him without her knowing?

"You think you're up to the job, wench?" he asked, his eyes glittering with bloodlust.

"Oh ho ho ho, I haven't failed yet." She smiled widely, showing the gaps between her teeth.

"What do you want as payment?" Bankotsu wasn't worried about gold or treasure. He and his brothers had plenty of that from their raids, but if it was something other than that, he was going to cut her head off without a second thought.

"Oh nothing. Seeing as you are deeply in love with her, which will be all I require. That you will love her and never be false."

The young mercenary folded his arms over his broad chest and looked down at her before nodding his head in agreement. She grinned widely again and disappeared into the woods.

'_What just happened?' _Bankotsu thought to himself. He felt a little creeped out by the atmosphere of the dark forest, so he turned and walked out back to the cabin. He stopped at the edge of the forest upon seeing Seresute standing at the open door of the cabin, the light from inside illuminating her shimmering hair. They stood where they were, regarding each other before Seresute ran to him. Bankotsu ran to her and they crushed each other in a tight embrace. Bankotsu had never felt so strongly for a female in his entire life. What was it about this woman that made him so protective of her?

Seresute felt his arms hold her tighter to him, enveloping her in the searing heat of his body. She remembered what he had said about the Shikon shards keeping him and his brothers alive and resolved to bring him back as living flesh and blood that night.

'_I'll never let go….I promise….' _they both thought.

Bankotsu pried her out of his arms and kissed the diamond shaped mark on her forehead, letting one hand grip her hair in a gentle hold. It was at that moment that Seresute remembered that night, that last dreadful night that she and Bankotsu had spent together.

_It was almost winter…_

_It had grown colder, but it went unnoticed by the two lovers entwined in an embrace. Sweaty and spent after having made love, they rested in each other's arms, savoring the moment._

"_I wish you didn't have to go tomorrow…" the young goddess murmured to her lover._

_Bankotsu sighed and rubbed her back. "I know babe, but I have to. I want to be able to make a life for you and Kayaku."_

"_You don't need to do this for he and I to live a good life."_

"_Seresute…" The young mercenary sighed again and brought her face up to meet his. Kissing her softly, he stared into her eyes._

"_I need you to promise me something. I have a strange feeling about tomorrow, but it isn't good. If I don't return tomorrow, I want you and Kayaku to survive. Live a long life. Live long and well with him."_

_The meaning of his words sank in quickly and she looked up at him with frightened eyes. "Bankotsu, no! I won't let myself be torn apart again. If you leave me…I'll never heal…" Her voice trailed off as she buried her face into his bare chest, sobbing quietly. "Bankotsu, I love you. Please…don't go. Don't go. Don't go!"_

_He listened to her little tirade, his heart breaking inside. Deep down he really wanted to stay with her, but he wanted her to be comfortable in life. His mercenary living didn't feel like it was exactly good enough for her. _

"_I love you too Seresute, more than you know. Forget about tomorrow. Let's enjoy what time we have tonight."_

_He wiped away the tears on her cheeks and kissed her again, but with more intensity. Seresute allowed herself to once again be lost in the heat of his passion as they made love once more that night…_

Her heart still bled after that night, but now that he had been given another chance at life, she was going to bring him back and keep him from danger. She held him tighter. Bankotsu looked down at the young goddess and chuckled softly, bringing his arm down and sweeping her into his arms, bringing her face closer to his so that their eyes were only a few inches apart. She smiled at him as he carried her back into the cabin and past the main room, ignoring the surprised looks that Jakotsu and Suikotsu were giving them. Renkotsu almost ran into them as he came out of his room, but he quickly stepped aside and let his leader carry his woman to his room.

Seresute had settled into his chest, almost falling asleep in the warmth surrounding her, but it disappeared when she felt the cool soft surface of a bed underneath her and a warm body on top of her. She turned her head from the sheets just in time for Bankotsu's lips to catch hers in a deep kiss. His hands slipped from her hips to underneath her shoulders, lifting her body to press against his. Seresute lifted an eyebrow in amusement as his free hand slipped underneath her to brush her butt.

'_I suppose I could seize the moment and lose myself for now…'_


End file.
